Pinch Me!
by Sister-Cousin
Summary: A New Girl comes to Degrassi bringing along her older brother that Manny has her eye on. Um... but there is one problem Manny and this new girl don’t GET ALONG. In fact they’re worse enemies. Will this new girl steal away Manny’s spotlight? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 I Hate Mondays

Chapter 11 I Hate Mondays  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
Here I am walking to my locker alone, alone in the end. Where's the happy ending to my fairy tale? I had a great boyfriend, a best friend and now I don't. I've lost everything and wonder if it will get better and wonder where I'm headed. Will I ever be happy again? Is it my fault I fell in love with Craig and made a huge mistake? That's a question I can't find the answer to. I waited for him and finally decided to move on and found J.T. to comfort me and I was happy again, smiling all the time, laughing at his jokes and thought I was in paradise. Emma and me were finally becoming best friends again and I thought it would last forever but nothing lasts forever. I found that out the hard way. Emma looks at me differently now thinking I'm some kind of slut and I know that's what she meant when she said to look in the mirror. I look at myself differently too but I'm not stupid like she said just naïve but I assume that isn't any better. He had to ruin it and this is his entire fault. I'm not the only one to blame. He came too late and the timing couldn't have been worse. I might've fallen for it if he told me he loved me before but I have to strong and say no. I can't be with a person like Craig who is a cheater, liar, jerk, and player but so adorable but being adorable is not enough. Sadly, a part of me is willing to go running back to him but should I take a risk like that? Can I afford to be heart broken again? Bell rings so I head to class and when I get there one seat is left and just guess who it is by? Yeah Emma Nelson! Could this day get any worse? I ignore her but get the feeling she is looking at me in disgust and then when I finally look at her I'm proven right. I can't believe that just the other day we were best friends or even spoke to each other because now we are complete enemies. All of sudden I find myself being shaken by Emma. I must've fallen asleep but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. I open my eyes and see that the whole class is watching me. Oh how embarrassing and there is Mrs. Kwan standing in front of me with a serious face. I find it rather hilarious and can't help but giggle.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join us Miss Santos." She said in a scolding manner.  
  
"Yeah it was no problem." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well do you mind explaining to the rest of the class what the assignment is about?" She asked. She must be kidding me.  
  
"Actually I do mind on account of me drifting off." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You better stop that attitude or else you'll get detention."  
  
"Oh no wouldn't want that."  
  
"That's it young lady lunch detention today. Don't be late."  
  
"Again no problem." I mumbled rather loudly if that is even possible? I don't care if I got detention.  
  
"Way to go." Emma said with a smirk.  
  
"Emma it's not to late to join her." The smirk disappears from her face.  
  
I was kind of shocked by my attitude too. I mean that's the only detention I've gotten this year. I guess my goody-two image has disappeared when I got this new look. Could this day go any slower? Wait I don't want to know the answer of that. Today I haven't talked to anybody. Somehow I've become invisible but what did I expect? Most of the guys are still noticing me and winking at me but I still feel alone. I don't like the way I feel, this feeling of not being cared about and the disappearance of happiness. I hear the lunch bell ring and everybody rushes to the cafeteria to get a table and sit with their friends. I used to have a table that was always reserved for me to sit at but now I don't. I've blown every thing and should get used to this feeling of loneliness. Detention! Almost forgot. Can't be late or should I be late? If I'm late I might get another detention and won't have to spend lunch alone but detention can't be much better but I wouldn't really know on the account of lack of detentions.  
  
"Manny, Manny wait up!" Craig yells and I walk faster so maybe he'll just give up chasing me but he doesn't so I just stop. What's the use of running away? He'll find me somehow!  
  
"I'm glad you stopped. I just wanted to say sorry for Friday night at Paige's party. I was so out of line for kissing you."  
  
"So you're taking back the I love you crap. I knew you didn't mean it." I said just annoyed.  
  
"I meant it. I really did but I'm just sorry for ruining your life. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"I can't afford to do something stupid like that. I'm going to be late for detention."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I got to go."  
  
He shouts, "Ashley doesn't know about us."  
  
"And I'm supposed to be surprised? But don't worry she will know soon. Probably by the end of the day."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right. I just want to let you know I'll be waiting so you can always come back to me."  
  
"Then you might end up waiting forever."  
  
"Just think about it."  
  
"I've thought about and more thinking wouldn't change my mind. I wish you well! . . .NOT!" I say, as I get further away. Geez he seems madly in love with me. Why now? It seems like he wants me more when he knows he can't have me. Guys! What do they know? I open the door with the bold letters DETENTION on it. I get inside and it's kind of scary in here filled with the kind of kids you don't introduce to your mother and father. The only person I know in here is Sean but we don't talk much, never have really. I only know him because he dated Emma and ask my self why or how? You would never think they would even be friends. I never thought they would last but I didn't dare to tell Emma that because she would never forgive me but I was right in the end. I'm looking around and look up to the ceiling and see spit balls. Ugh gross! I know I don't belong here and I'd rather be alone at lunch then to have to step one foot into this room again. Then I feel something hit my head and I was about to tell the teacher but then noticed she was asleep and had a horrible make up job.  
  
"Hey, Manny what's you doing in here?" Sean asked while placing his headphones on the table.  
  
"I got detention."  
  
"Welcome to my life. So what did you do?"  
  
"Just talked back to the teacher after I woke up from sleeping. Mrs. Kwan's class can be such a bore"  
  
"Yeah it can be! I'm in that class too."  
  
"I think I know that since we are in the same class." Nice to know I've been noticed! I'm joking obviously but if I didn't joke I would probably scream.  
  
"Oh I feel stupid. So how's Emma?" I could tell he's run out of things to talk about to bring up his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't know. We aren't friends since the party. We had a big fight and now our friendship is over."  
  
"Oh too bad."  
  
"No really I'm fine." Then we both laughed.  
  
"Why aren't you friends anymore?" He asked.  
  
"Oh because she basically called me a slut!" I said wondering what his reaction would be.  
  
"Man that's harsh! Emma Nelson said that?"  
  
"I said basically. I don't think Emma could even speak that word without washing her mouth out with soap afterwards." I said and then we both laughed again. Is this the same Sean that dated Emma?  
  
"Yeah but that was still a mean to say. You're a nice girl unless there's a side of you I haven't seen."  
  
"Oh I don't know about that so what else do you do in detention?"  
  
"Nothing really and Mrs. Miller's number one rule is NO fun of any kind allowed."  
  
"Well by her loud snoring she probably wouldn't notice if we left."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I think so." I say asking myself if I was really going to ditch? I mean this isn't something I would normally do but I don't want to look like a wimp in front of Sean the bad boy himself. Mrs. Miller wouldn't even notice so I follow Sean outside the classroom and am free at last and it was kind of fun to just escape. Sean and me walk outside together but I don't know why. He hasn't told me to leave so I guess it's okay with him. We walk outside to meet his friends who I've seen around and heard about them from Emma and her little experience with them and it was all bad. Sean introduces me anyways even though I know their names but I don't think he knew that.  
  
"Hey Manny this is Jason, Alex and Bradley."  
  
"Hey!" Wow I don't usually hang out with these kind of daring and somewhat dangerous people. By the way these are the same people that crashed and completely trashed Paige's party that endangered people's lives but luckily nobody was seriously hurt. Then I watch Emma, J.T. and Emma's new boyfriend Chris walk by seeming very happy and then Emma sees me noticing who I'm hanging out with. I got to go. What do I say to get out of this awkward situation?  
  
"Um nice meeting you but I got to see a friend about something. See ya around." I say knowing it was kind of a lame excuse but they fall for it. *Bell rings* I hate those loud stupid bells but hey that means there are only four more periods until cheer practice. Yippee! Where would I be without my sarcasm?  
  
There is the first chapter of Pinch Me! I'm very excited about writing this fanfic. I have the story outline already written out. Tell me what you think without flaming me too bad. Read and Review! There will be a few new characters to come, but Who? Who will be the new Degrassi students? 


	2. Chapter 2 You Love Me You Love Me Not

Chapter 2 You Love Me. . . You love Me Not  
  
I'm late. Oh I just can't be late but let's face it I'm late for the first time. Well that's kind of a lie but the others times I had good reasons but this time I don't have a good excuse. This is just great Paige is going to have a fit and it will be one more reason to hate me. I love cheer but I really don't care if I go today because I don't want to be judged by the girls. You know wit h with the whole thing about Craig and me and I know there are rumors being spread already but it isn't a rumor. It's true! I run into the gym and they're already practicing. I even missed the warm-ups so now I'm not just late but super late. This day has gone completely wrong and is getting worse by the minute.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I just well actually just lost track of time."  
  
"Ah well it happens, hun. It's no big deal. Really! Just warm-up and then you can join us when you're done." Paige said with a smile. An actual smile that wasn't forced but just out of pure kindness.  
  
"Alright." That was strange. Unheard of! Paige being reasonable and understanding is well not a Paige way to act. After I warm up not all that great I go and join everybody else. Wonder what's on the agenda today.  
  
"Hello girls! You've done a great job today. I have big news just the biggest. Next week we have a competition against ten other schools so we have to practice a lot this week so we'll be having practice everyday after school for four hours. I know it's a lot but our goal is to win." Paige said.  
  
"So you mean on the weekends too?" I asked hoping to hear a no because that is my only time relax.  
  
"Yeah that's some bad news that I was about to bring up but don't worry it's only for two hours so that shouldn't ruin your whole day but don't think of it as work think of as fun!" Somebody took a perky pill today. "Yeah Hazel."  
  
"Um will we be throwing any fund raisers?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me. In fact we will. Since it's in the middle of winter we can't have a car wash so we'll be having a bakery sale. Do we have any volunteers?" I think to myself why not? I raise my hand.  
  
"Okay Manny and me will be in charge and it would be really great of the rest of you to bring all kind of goodies. Okay everybody get to practicing the routine I taught you today. Hey Manny let's talk about the fund raiser." Paige said.  
  
"Sure so what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well you know make some colorful and eye catching signs to advertise and you can always flirt the guys into buying something. Us girls have to use our charm for something."  
  
"Yeah well I can do that. Sorry for being late today. I still kind of feel guilty. Things have just been weird lately."  
  
"Yeah is everything else okay? Today you seemed a little distracted."  
  
"It's one of those Mondays. What can I say?"  
  
"I hate to be nosey and really hate getting into others people's business but. . ." I laugh. She's a born comedian and doesn't even know it. "Don't laugh! It's true well half the time. Anyway did something happen between you and Craig at my party?"  
  
"Wouldn't you just love to know? I mean you are the gossip princess of this school."  
  
"Manny stop the act! I'm only asking you a simple question and I won't tell anybody. It's just between us." Paige said and sounded pretty sincere.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yeah completely! So come on hun give me the details."  
  
"Something did happen at your party so there I told you. Moving on shall we?"  
  
"No we're not cuz that's way to brief. I heard from my sugabear and Marco that you two kissed. I don't know how I missed that."  
  
"Craig made the first move and I stopped him. I promise! He was cheating on Ashley with me and now wherever I go he's there. He's like my stalker and it's beginning to freak me out."  
  
"You and Craig are dating."  
  
"Duh that's just what I said but not anymore. He's a jerk."  
  
"Okay well sorry that you lost your friends and boyfriend over this whole secret relationship."  
  
"You don't hate me?" I asked thinking that she would hate me because if I were somebody else I would kind of hate me.  
  
"No! I mean I'm not saying it is right but we are still friends." Then she walked away. Another shocker! This one goes in the books! Oh my gosh cheer went by really fast today and I'm excited about the fundraiser, which gives me excuse to be busy so I won't feel so lonely. I don't want to be late to dinner but I wouldn't be shocked if I was after all I was for a lot of other things today. I can't wait to go home and see my lovely family who love me and don't judge me.  
  
"Hey Manny."  
  
"Ashley is that you?"  
  
"Have I have changed?" Ashley asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, so is there anything you want to tell me?" I said knowing that this was going to get ugly.  
  
"Oh Manny stop playing dumb, okay. I heard about you and Craig secretly dating. I just can't believe you. Have you lost all common sense with you virginity? Thanks to you our relationship is over. So whose boyfriend are you planning to steal now?" She yelled. Ouch that hurt but I didn't want her to know that.  
  
"Well don't blame this all on me. I'm glad he finally told you but if you want him back you can have him because we are over. He lied to both of us okay so maybe you should consider this a favor and I don't deserve all this back talk."  
  
"I wouldn't want that jerk back especially since it wasn't even him who told me. I had to hear all of this from Marco and besides that he's crazy in love with you. Why? I don't know because I don't know what he sees in you. Would it hurt you to put some clothes? I mean all the girls are doing it."  
  
"You can keep telling me off but I won and not you. You're just jealous. Face the facts Ashley and move on so you can do me and yourself a favor."  
  
"You better watch your back Manuella Santos."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not going to stick around for this. I got to go." I said and walked away. I understand her being mad and all but she should be mad at Craig and not me. He's supposed to be her boyfriend who loves her but now she knows how it feels to get heartbroken. My life use to be perfect but now it's not. Ugh I'm mad at the world right now. Why can't things just go my way? I just need a friend quick so I can tell them how I'm feeling and so they could give me some kind of advice. I have a family but I can't talk to them about this because they wouldn't understand especially my father. If he found out about Craig and me he would probably kick me out of the house and would deny the fact that I'm his daughter and just be ashamed that raised a daughter like me. No there has been enough drama today and I don't need anymore from my family. I go home and open the door and the first thing I hear is yelling and it's coming from the kitchen. I walk in and there is mom and dad arguing. This is my house. Isn't it? Mom drops a plate on the floor and then dad yells at her more.  
  
"Mom, Dad is everything okay?" I ask wondering if they heard me because they didn't answer but just continue yelling. I ask them even louder.  
  
"Mom, Dad do you hear me?" Mom stops almost crying but she wipes her eyes and puts on a smile but a phony smile and I'm not fooled by it.  
  
"Hello sweetie! How was you day?" Dad asked.  
  
"It could've been better. How was yours?"  
  
"Fine. Everything's fine. Your dad's fine and I'm fine." Mom answers. She's a bad liar.  
  
"Mom, Dad I'm not stupid and not a child so can you please explain to me why you are yelling?"  
  
"Oh honey we weren't yelling because we aren't mad with each other. We just had a little miscommunication. Nothing serious!"  
  
"Ah huh sure. Okay I'm only your daughter why do I need to know?" I say. Maybe they are just stressed. I know I am and maybe everybody is just having a bad day.  
  
"You might want to get washed up because dinner will be ready soon."  
  
I run upstairs to see if my brother is home which he probably is since  
he's still on winter break and doesn't have a social life or  
girlfriend. Maybe he could tell me more about dad and mom' s fight  
because I'm pretty sure he heard them. The walls in our house are so  
thin that you could hear my dad snoring at night even if he's sleeping  
downstairs. I knock on his door but nobody answers so I just open the  
door and nobody's there. Where is he? Then I find an envelope on his  
bed and it's ripped with Steven on the front and a heart around it.  
Steve getting a love letter from a girl has never occurred before.  
Maybe in his dreams but never in the real world. I open it up just to  
make sure if I really seeing what I think what I'm seeing. I read it  
out loud.  
  
Hey Honey! Saw you today at school. I miss you already. Why don't we get together tonight? Say about 7:00! Meet me at the Dot! Can't wait to see you again.  
Love Christy  
  
Has the world gone mad? Does God want me to be lonely? What is going on? Maybe I'm dreaming. Ah how I wish but I don't think wishing will help me right now. I need a miracle but is that too much to ask? Only God knows and I my mom always said that he has a plan for everybody and knows what's best for us. I need to know what's best for me.  
  
Okay I finished writing this late at night so excuse the spelling errors if there are any. I hate reminding you to R&R but just a reminder R&R! Ah I know you're probably annoyed by now but I want to know your opinion . Please do not give me too much harsh reviews. Ahh now you probably will flame me. I better just stop now so I won't annoy you anymore! Okay bye! 


	3. Chapter 3 My New Enemy

Chapter 3 My New Enemy  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
It's Tuesday morning and I hope I have better luck today. All I can do  
is wish. Mom isn't home this morning and she usually doesn't leave the  
house until Dad drives me to school. My brother finally came home last  
night from his date with the mysterious Christy. He's so bad at  
sneaking in the house but mom and dad never get mad at him. Last night  
I think he bumped into the staircase because I heard a high-pitched  
scream and it woke me up. My dad drives me to school and the whole way  
we don't speak and I'm listening to my Walkman trying to tune out the  
world. The car stops and I prepare for another lonely day.  
  
"You're here sweetie!" Dad says.  
  
"Yeah don't remind me. Bye dad."  
  
"Have a great day."  
  
"I'll try but I highly doubt I will." I say and dad drives away quickly. He must be running late. Maybe I should have a better attitude about this situation, more positive but how is that possible? I walk into the hallways of Degrassi Community School watching the happy couples and students pass me laughing and smiling. Yeah rub it in my face! Why don't you? Then I see Ashley and Ellie near by me and Ashley is just giving me dirty looks. Why must you punish me God? Who's this? I see a tall, thin, brunette walking with Paige, Hazel, Jimmy and Spinner. I just stare at her wondering who she is. Oh no she sees me and doesn't look very friendly.  
  
"Hey geek stop staring at me." The girl says rudely. Oh I see we are going to be friends. Obviously I'm lying.  
  
"I wouldn't stare at you if someone paid me."  
  
"A little feisty too. I already met my enemy."  
  
"Rachel don't give Manny such a hard time. After all she is my friend." Paige said.  
  
"Oh really would've never guessed. Hi there what's your name again?" Rachel says.  
  
"The name's Manny. Forgetting can be easy! Can't it? I'm sure it will be easy to forget about you too." I say while Spinner and Jimmy ooh and ahh. Why do guys enjoy watching girls fight? I mean I don't get all excited when guys fight unless guys are fighting over me but that's just me.  
  
"Manny, Rachel can't we just be friends?" Paige asks. I laugh. Very funny Paige but I'm going to have to disagree. Rachel and me say no at the exact same time. Well we have one thing in common. We both hate one another but I don't think that is enough to build a friendship. Hey I tried.  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
The sleazy dressed girl struts off. Wonder what's her problem? I'm a very kind person but she just ticked me off and I don't deserve that kind of treatment. I just got to this school and I already have an enemy but I'm not going to let that get in my way to having the best year ever. I'm already hanging out with the popular kids. I came here with my mom, dad, older brother Josh and aunt Abby. My mom and dad just got divorced but I saw coming when I was nine years old. I'm just surprised they lasted this long and say they were together for us kids which I don't understand. It is completely not true because all these years my brother and me had to suffer by watching these parents of mine fight every day of my short life. Who are the kids now? I feel like half the time I'm more of an adult then them. They can learn a lot from me but otherwise the whole divorce and fighting thing they are over all great parents but we don't hang out that much but once you get older you don't hang with your parents that much. At least that's how I see it and you know what I hate? When your parent s try to be buddy/buddy with you and try to act cool but the whole cool image doesn't work with them. They just make themselves look like complete fools. Parents can be so clueless sometimes (understatement) and I don't know where they would be without their kids.  
  
My parent s don't actually live in the same house but we all live with my aunt and my dad lives in the back yard in a tent. No seriously he doesn't but he does live in the guesthouse and he treats it like a guesthouse because he comes and goes and rarely ever stays home. Mom says he works a lot and I guess that is true half the time but I bet he spends the other half with his girlfriend and at bars but he denies it. Once I saw a women drop him off one night when I was trying to sleep. I don't sleep that much and I guess you could call me an insomniac and it started when I was nine when mom and dad questioned the idea of divorce. Anyways so we moved here because of my little mischievous schemes in California. I've gotten in some trouble over the years and I'm finally paying for it and moving to Canada is my punishment but I don't call it a punishment just a new start. I can't promise to be good though but I can already tell that, that is what people get from me as a first impression since I'm a cheerleader and all but not quite yet but I will be soon. Yeah so I left my best friends, adorable boyfriend who I really miss and my bad reputation. . . yeah right. An incident happened three weeks ago, which caused the cops to bring me home early in the morning. I don't usually drink but I only had one and that was too much for me and well I paid for it. My boyfriend Tommy is older than me and just got his driving license and was drunk but he attempted to get me home by driving that night which wasn't the smartest thing to do. We got into a car accident but nobody was seriously hurt but Tommy was more beat up than me and had to be rushed to the hospital and after that night my parents never let me speak to him again. Well that's my exciting story and I'm here to start a new story but hopefully with a better ending. Got to get to first period. English with Mrs. Kwan!  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
I'm in class trying not to fall asleep. Wouldn't want my little incident to happen all over again and get stuck in that terrible room called detention. Great! Just Perfect! It's her Miss Know It All Rachel and all the boys check her out while I roll my eyes. She's not all that or am I just jealous that they are paying more attention to her than me? No I can't be! Mrs. Kwan has a smile on her face with Rachel next her. Oh great she's going to introduce herself to the class and then we'll see how shallow she actually is. "Hello class. We have a new student and listen while she introduces herself to us. Remember to be respectful." Mrs. Kwan says. "Hi my name is Rachel Sanchez and I moved here from California so it's a big change living in Canada. My hobbies are acting, dancing and cheering. I love cheering and hoping to become a cheerleader at Degrassi so there's a little bit you should know about me. " Rachel said and smiled while most of the boys were in awe. Sickening! Completely sickening! When she walked over to her seat by Sean she gave me an unfriendly smirk but I'm not threatened.  
  
"Class settle down now. We have a homework assignment that is due tomorrow so let me explain." She says while handing out some papers, "Your assignment is write a poem about your family or friends or you can include them both into one poem. It's pretty simple but for some of you it's more challenging." Yeah it will be pretty challenging for those who don't have any friends and for those who have unloving families. That's me sadly. It feels my like my whole world is crumbling before my eyes and there's nothing I can do about it. Bell rings and it's off to 2nd period. Time sure doesn't fly when you want it to.  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
That poem assignment should be so easy. I mean I have great friends and am popular. It's the life all the other girls wish they could have but they might never experience it so I guess you could call me lucky. My life at home isn't perfect but it's one or the other but let's not get into that subject. Second period is computers with Mr. Simpson. This should be interesting. I love computers when it doesn't include research or something educational but even when I'm assigned to do research I always just surf the Internet instead. It's so much more fun and my mom doesn't care if I don't get a good grade in computers and how can you not get a passing grade in Computers? You must be really stupid but that doesn't apply to my friends because duh they're my friends and that would just be wrong to call them stupid. Oh so I get in class and there is that Miss. Feisty. Is she like stalking me or something like that? Two classes in a row with her is not a good sign because it means we'll be seeing a lot of each other.  
  
"Hey Mr. Simpson teacher. I'm new!" I tell the teacher who's wearing a fake wig and I stare at it not trying to be rude but it's just all out there. I think he notices but just smiles. I suppose he gets a lot stares and used to it.  
  
"Hey so I guess you must be Rachel Sanchez." Mr. Simpson says.  
  
"Ah hah that's me. So where should I sit?"  
  
"By Manny!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Manny Santos over there in front." He says and points to Manny.  
  
"I thought I heard you right but wish I didn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
I slowly walk over to the chair next to Manny because I honestly don't care if I don't ever get there. She sees me and I see her but she quickly turns away and tries to ignore me but is not very good at it. Mr. Simpson gets up from his chair and comes to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Hello class on this lovely morning." Half the class moans, "Then I guess I'm the only one having a good morning."  
  
"I'm having a good morning so you aren't alone." A tall, blonde girl says.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." Sweetie! They must be related or extremely close.  
  
"And today we have the pleasure of having a very special addition to our class.  
  
Everybody say hello to Rachel Sanchez." The class says hello loudly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. I'm happy to be here." I say and sit down.  
  
"Okay on your desk there should be a pamphlet explaining the assignment so it's pretty easy if you just read each step and follow but if you have questions you can always ask me." Mr. Simpson says.  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
This assignment should be an easy A but it looks like Rachel is having more trouble than me because she hasn't even got to step two and just rereading the same question over and over and looking more puzzled each time.  
  
"What in the world? Shoot!" She shouts at the computer screen.  
  
"Would you mind not yelling?" I say because I am trying to work here.  
  
"Oh shut-up Manny Santos. Go back to doing your work while I figure this out by myself."  
  
"I guess you aren't perfect after all."  
  
"Everybody needs help once in a while so can you help me and after that I won't bother you anymore."  
  
"How about no? You don't trick me with your whole nice cover up so do me a favor and stop talking."  
  
"Oh you little."  
  
"I'm not little anything. Mr. Simpson will you tell big mouth over here to shut her big face?" I shout and Mr. Simpson comes over to where we are sitting.  
  
"I don't think it is humanly possible to shut my face."  
  
"You know what I meant!"  
  
"Excuse me but I don't speak stupid." Rachel says as her tone gets even louder.  
  
"Looks who's talking."  
  
"Oh you little brat."  
  
"Ooh I'm scared now. Go back to doing what you kind of girls do."  
  
"Hey, Hey, Hey Manny, Rachel stop acting so childish." We both stop and I look around the room and I notice that we are the only ones speaking and the whole class is staring at us in amazement or disgust. I can't tell.  
  
"But I didn't start it. Manny did!" Rachel shouts looking my way.  
  
"I did not. You did!"  
  
"No it was all you."  
  
"Do I have to separate the two of you?"  
  
"Yes!" We both shout at the same time because that's what we both want.  
  
"Consider this a warning girls but next time there will be consequences. Now get back to work. The bell will ring in a few minutes."  
  
After computers I rush out of class completely upset with that mean Rachel Sanchez. I hate her and I don't hate very many people. I run out side and I trip over someone's legs and I fall flat on my butt and all my books fall out of my hands. I scream because I've had it.  
  
"Watch out where you're going." I look up and it's Rachel. I hate her and she thinks she's so much better than me. Did I mention I hate her? We'll I'll say it again I hate Rachel Sanchez. She laughs and walks away leaving me on the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh you idiot." I shout but she doesn't even turn around. I get up.  
  
"Excuse me!" A tall, dark, Latino guy says.  
  
"Oh sorry not you just this stupid girl."  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
"You probably don't know her. She's new and goes by the name of Rachel Sanchez when it should be Miss. Bad Attitude!"  
  
"Oh her."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Kinda! After all we are related. She's my sister."  
  
"Oh I must be mistaking her with somebody else."  
  
"No it sounds like my sister. She's a little rough on the edges but once you get to know her she isn't that bad. I'm Josh."  
  
"I'm Manny Santos. Are you her older bother?"  
  
"Yeah I'm in tenth. Well I'll be seeing you around and I'll have a talk with my sister. If it makes any difference I think you're all right. Got to get to class." He says and smiles. Oh what a smile?  
  
"Bye!" I say and nearly melt into a million pieces. He's so nice and so, so, so cute. Break me off a piece of that hotness! It's hard to believe he's related to her but I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. 


	4. Chapter 4 Never The Best

Chapter 4 Never the Best  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
I'm off to cheer practice and I'm guaranteed to get in because I am a friend of the captain's. No need to stress and I don't even know why I even have to try out because I was a cheerleader for practically my whole life. It just comes naturally. I open the doors of my new home and there I see Manny, once again but I'm not surprised. I walk over to Paige because she's been expecting me and Manny doesn't see me because she's stretching on the mats.  
  
"Hey girlfriend! I'm glad you showed up!" Paige shouts.  
  
"And why would I not come? I mean cheering is my life."  
  
"That's what we like to hear. I just wish other people had as much school spirit as you."  
  
"Yeah well we are one of kind. So where should I start?" "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"Duh! Bring it on!" I stood in the middle of the gym and waited getting nervous more each second. In front of me are some judges including Paige, Manny, and Hazel sitting at a table. This so reminds me of Bring it On without the male cheerleaders. Now I have a possibility of not getting on the squad since Miss Feisty is a judge. Paige claps her hands a couple of times and the room gets silent, too silent and now all eyes are on me.  
  
"Okay girls here is Rachel auditioning to be on the squad."  
  
"Oh really?" Manny asks as she smirks. Well I'm going to wipe that smirk off her face.  
  
"You'll see so wait and I know that might be hard for you but honey please be quiet."  
  
"You're digging yourself into a really deep hole and pretty soon you'll end up at the core and burn."  
  
"Manny don't be so rude. Okay excuse her Rachel. Some people just don't have manners. Can you do a cartwheel and end with a perfect spilt?"  
  
"We'll see." I say and do exactly what she says. Hey what do you know? I can but that was easy, almost too easy.  
  
"Oh no biggie! Let's see you do a double back flip." Manny says trying to stump me and make a fool out of me but that is only a wish, a wish that will not come true. I smirk back at her and do that double back flip with no problem.  
  
"Ugh well . . . I guess you proved me wrong but I can't say I'm happy about it." Manny says.  
  
"Bravo my dear Rachel. Hazel what so ya think?" Paige asks Hazel who looks surprised but more friendly that Manny.  
  
"Rachel welcome to the squad. Manny say hi to your new tumbler partner." Hazel shouts kind of loudly. Down girl! There's enough Rachel to get passed around. Somebody pinch me to see if I'm real. I pinch myself to find out I am. Okay sorry got a little carried away there, but I'm just very happy and am not afraid to show it.  
  
"We already met, like more than I wanted to but hey Rachel once again. Are you happy Hazel?"  
  
"Actually yeah but chill girl she's not replacing you, just joining you. We're a team so act like one." Hazel says getting a little angry at Manny.  
  
"You can learn the dance moves tomorrow but for now why don't you and Manny go over there and practice for the big show on next Thursday. I hope you are ready in time and maybe you and Manny can think of something new, something original and please work as a team like Haze said. All right then and yeah if you want to, you can help out with the bakery sale? We need all the help we can get." Paige says in a perky way as she smiles brightly.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun. When?"  
  
"Well probably on Monday so we can get the new cheerleading costumes on Wednesday. Short notice, I know but we can make it happen. Got to go help the rest of the squad. Chow hun!"  
  
"So Manny I know you hate me and all but if you want to do good at the competition you will practice with me and put all judgments aside."  
  
"You don't know me really well do ya?"  
  
"No but we don't want to get in another argument like our silly one in Mr. Simpson's. You can be the quite little drama queen."  
  
"Fine we will work together and about the volunteering for the bakery sale, why don't we do our own thing in our own time to make it easier for the both of us? I'll make some posters and you can schedule the place and time, alright Rach?"  
  
"Can't complain but please call me Rachel besides I never liked the name Rach. It makes me sound kind of bratty. Don't cha think?"  
  
"Oh no, would've never made that connection."  
  
Well I can see she isn't going to be easy to work with and at least I was willing to try but she won't even give me a chance so we won't be getting along any time soon. Could she be mad about earlier in the hall when I accidentally tripped her? Like it was an accident, but she should watch where she is walking because that it is how things are prevented. It was pretty funny. That poor thing! She's just jealous that I'm more talented but I can't say she is completely hopeless and I do suppose I have some competition to beat so I can be on top, the best. Cheer's over so I go outside to wait for my dad or mom to pick me up but I'm not sure whom exactly. The red jeep pulls up with the classic r&b radio station on loud, car vibrating and I hear a familiar voice singing. Mom has to be mom because she loves the oldies specially Earth, Wind and Fire and I've grown up listening to it, loving it more each day.  
  
"So sweetie how was the audition?" Mom says wearing a new suit and I can't say I hate it.  
  
"Well I made it but this one girl Manny has it in for me. Mom she totally hates me and I didn't do anything to her."  
  
"I've heard that one before. Honey please keep a low profile and be good, wouldn't want to move again because of the trouble you get in."  
  
" Oh please leave the past in the past, mom. I've learned my lesson." Mom turns away from the wheel and looks at me, "Well sort of for the most part. Do you miss it?"  
  
"Home? Yeah I do but this is a good place too. Why?"  
  
"I really miss my friends and . . . Tommy. I really miss him. I just wish I could speak to him, let him know how I'm feeling and where I am."  
  
"No, no, no, and no! He's why we left so I'm putting my foot down, so no."  
  
"But mom I was in that car too. I am to be blamed too and you can't tie me down like this. I left every thing behind like you wanted me to do and this is all I ask." Mom's silent and just turns the radio up louder to tune my voice out but I never had one. I've blown, lost it. She no longer trusts me and it's all because of one stupid night, one mistake that ruined just about everything.  
  
"Oh forget it, if you can even hear me." I mumble to myself and look out the window. We're getting closer to our new house, which is still just a place to live, not a home, just somewhere to stay and nothing more.  
  
Manny Santos P.O.V  
  
My life couldn't get any more horrible but I shouldn't say that because something worse is bound to happen and I don't want to jinx myself. I think I just did. Everything is going to be great, just great. Oh what's the use? I'm no good at this positive motivation when my whole life is on the rocks, getting harder to take each moment of the day. I can't believe that she made the team. Ugh I'm lying and know it, can't even fool myself. She's good, maybe even better and I hate her even more. Now I have to work with her on that stupid fundraiser. I should've never taken that spot and now I'm paying for it. I go home just about to burst. Oh wait somebody has already burst my bubble.  
  
"Hello lovely family of mine. I'm home." I listen and hear silence, very unusual, quite sad. I walk into the kitchen and see mom cooking and it smells delicious. At least she's cooking my favorite meal, home made enchiladas, made with lots of love. Yum! I 'm glad nobody's yelling but still something's missing. Our house isn't as warm and welcoming as it is most of the time. I look for my dad and find him in his office, working up a storm, arguing with a client on the phone. I run upstairs to spy on my brother because I really want to know about this girl he's been dating without telling me, which is not a Steven thing to do. I walk into his empty room wishing that he were here. The doorbell rings and mom yells from down stairs and tells me to answer the door. I hear my brother's voice outside the door.  
  
"Hey Steven! Nice to see you!"  
  
"Hi Sis. Same back to you." He says in an uplifting, happy to see you kind of way. I pause, not speaking as I notice a girl standing next to my brother and they're holding hands. I'm just shocked that he would bring her here so soon to meet the family especially without being warned. Are they that serious of a couple? Why wasn't I told about this? Steven and her stand outside just waiting which seems like forever when in fact it has only been about a minute or two. Why won't they come in?  
  
"Manny can you please move and be kind to invite us in because it's getting cold just waiting out here?" Steven asks. Duh I'm blocking the entrance. I need to snap out of this trance and realize that my brother has a life of his own too and has the right to have a girlfriend or maybe I should just get some sleep.  
  
"Of course! So Steve is this a new friend of yours?" I ask the blonde girl giggles, "It wasn't meant to be funny."  
  
"Sorry about that but I'm more than a friend. I'm Christy, his girlfriend."  
  
"Really? Steven hasn't mentioned you once and we are pretty close."  
  
"Manny I have mentioned her about twice but you might just don't remember." Steven says getting kind of nervous.  
  
"No I really think I would remember this. I mean after all this is your girlfriend, love of your life and that just isn't something you forget."  
  
"Sis, quit it now because you're not making Christy feel very welcomed."  
  
"No I just have question, just some simple question. Loosen up and feel the cool breeze in your hair. What brings you here, Chrissie?"  
  
"It's Christy but people always make that mistake. Your brother invited me over for dinner and to meet you and the rest of the family. Where are they by the way?"  
  
"In the kitchen. Follow me this way." He says. I follow them and they continue to hold hand acting all lovey dubby. It's kind of gross. Is this my brother or an imposter? She has all control over him and I don't like it.  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
"Hey kids, dinner five minutes so be ready." Mom yells from the kitchen, wearing her kiss the chef apron. Then dad comes running through the front door out of breath with his brief case.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm here. Did I miss dinner?"  
  
"No, mom is almost done so you're going to join us?"  
  
"Actually I'm working on a really big case so I'm going to have to miss the whole bonding thing with you kids. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Do you even mean that anymore? You've said it so many times but yet you don't try harder."  
  
"Excuse me young lady! I have a job that expects a lot from me."  
  
"I don't why you're getting so mad, Dad. Every kid my age wants what I'm asking for but I guess I'm one of the unfortunate ones. Well you can't have everything."  
  
"Honey, that isn't . . ." Mom comes into the room.  
  
"Hello Rob so what's it this time?"  
  
"Mom don't even ask. Maybe we should just put a drive through so there will be no contact with this man who claims to be my dad."  
  
"Ha ha very funny but don't be so rude or else you'll be grounded."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that! Apologize. I'm waiting." Typical parent thing to say and I can say sorry all they want but will never mean it because he has no reason to be mad with me. I'm right, he's wrong.  
  
"Sorry mother dearest. I'm going to go fix him a plate."  
  
"You do that."  
  
After I serve dad his plate, he goes to the guesthouse to eat his dinner alone, without us kids to join him. Today he didn't even ask me how my day was, which is so rude. So my aunt, mom and brother have dinner with me, which is actually okay with me because I wouldn't want dad here because he would be rushing.  
  
"So Josh how was your first day at Degrassi?" My mom asks.  
  
"Great, made some new friends, met some new teachers, and some of the guys say I should join the foot ball team so everything's going smooth just as planned."  
  
"You plans? Very funny Bro! I needed a good laugh."  
  
"I like you better when you just stop. Would it hurt you to shut your mouth when others are speaking?"  
  
"I don't know, never tried!"  
  
"I think I just proved my point. So sis how was your day?"  
  
"Almost perfect, key word almost! I mean I made some cool, new popular friends, made the cheer squad, but then this one b . . ."  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Mom shouts.  
  
"I was going to brat. So Manny is the rudest, meanest girl I've ever known and she's in like most of my classes so I have to see her like all the time."  
  
"Manny?" Josh asks.  
  
"Yeah! What's it to you?"  
  
"Well Manny isn't all that fond of you either but she seems like a very nice and attractive girl."  
  
"Puh-leeze she barely wears anything and every jerky guy likes her but you? How can you like her?"  
  
"I didn't say that so stop putting words in my mouth but I wouldn't mind getting to know her better."  
  
"You've stooped very low this time, so not cool. I don't want to speak to any Manny lovers so don't bother talking to me."  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Uh the nerve of my brother saying that just makes me sick.  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
We're all sitting at the table and everybody's silent, making me very uncomfortable. Is this what would happen if I brought Craig over for dinner not that, that would ever happen? It would probably be Josh, oh my prince charming Josh even though I know nothing about him besides the fact he's Rachel's sister.  
  
"Um so Christy, how did you and my brother meet?" I ask not really wanting to know but just to break the silence and she seemed surprised.  
  
"Quite funny little story if I do say myself." She pauses and smiles at Steven, "I guess you could say it was love at first site." Mom spits out her water alarmed by the word love and dad just looks puzzled more interested into eating.  
  
"Love. You're in love?" Mom asked wiping the water from her mouth.  
  
"Yes I said love. Steven was playing football and I was walking by really fast because I was running late to class and then I spotted him and he spotted me and paused, and dropped the football. We locked eyes and then the other team tackled him to the ground."  
  
"Oh!" Mom says.  
  
"It really hurt and lost us the game but who cares if you lose a game. Heck I found the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"Oh please." I shout. Did I ask for this? I did! Since when did I live in a teenage chick flick?  
  
"Manny, show more respect for you brother but it does sound quite unbelievable, doesn't it?" Dad laughs and I join him, with tears in my eyes. Steven gets mad and then he heads to the door and Christy tags along.  
  
"Steven, wait!" Mom yells, following him, leaving dad and me at the table. Dad shrugs his shoulders. "Why not?" dads say, leaving the table too leaving me alone, all alone, just like everybody else. I grab a can of Dr. Pepper and bag of chips and run upstairs leaving the drama downstairs. I have some homework to do including that stupid poem I have to write. What do I say? Do I lie and say everything's perfect or simply tell the truth? I'm miserable.  
  
I've kind of been lacking in reviews and hope whoever reads this, reviews also. I would really appreciate it. I like hearing your thoughts and opinions so please R&R and thanks to you who have already! 


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Deserve This

Chapter 5 Don't Deserve This  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
The alarm clock on my dresser rings loudly, waking me up from my two hours of sleep. Yep once again I didn't sleep that well. I usually just stay up reading magazines with my headphones on but it never helps. Nothing helps. My mom doesn't know about me not sleeping but I don't want to explain why! It's because of her and dad, what they've gone through, tagging me along. I walk into the bathroom trying to keep my eyes open but it's hard because I'm so sleepy. I brush my teeth, wash my face, fix my hair, and pick out an outfit.  
  
"Sweetie, um little problem this morning. I need to go to work early and your dad has already left so . . ." Mom says with her cup of coffee in one hand.  
  
"And so I have no ride. Then how am I going to get to school?"  
  
"You and your brother can take the bus! It comes by the bus stop in," Pauses and looks at her watch, "In ten minutes. Love you, got to go. Make sure your brother gets the news!" She runs and I hear the jeep speed down the street. Has she noticed this is Canada and not the crazy streets of California? People drive the speed limit here.  
  
"Hey Josh, hurry up the bus will be here in like a few minutes."  
  
"Bus? Since when do ride the bus?"  
  
"Since now. What's taking you so long?" I yell getting impatient. He spends hours getting ready. Who's the teenage girl now?  
  
"My hair has to be perfect for you know who!"  
  
"Manny! Uck didn't need to know that. Get you butt down here."  
  
"I'll meet you there."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I walk over to the bus stop freezing my butt off. I shouldn't have worn this mini skirt. It's the middle of winter after all but this is what it takes to look good. The bus comes exactly when mom said it would and then I see my brother running up to me yelling, "Wait" I wait and so does the bus driver and then I get on almost tripping over the steps. We're the only ones on the bus so we have the choice of sitting wherever we want, oh whoopee. The drive is bumpy, oh so very bumpy; never liked riding the bus but at least it doesn't happen that often. Then the bus stops at a house and the doors open and there I see the cutest guy I've seen since well Tommy. He walks past me and sits in the back carrying a guitar case and then he puts his headphones on. I watch him, peeking from the side of the seat, not wanting him to notice me checking him out.  
  
"Hey Rachel who's the one with a crush now?" Josh says from the seat beside me.  
  
"Be quiet! I don't even know him."  
  
"That doesn't mean you don't like him!"  
  
"Shut-up. We're here anyways." I get off followed by the cute boy with brown curly hair and huge brown eyes that I could gaze into all day but unfortunately I can't.  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
Today mom drops me off school today. My brother was home this morning surprisingly but didn't come out of his room even though I knocked on his door about 10 times. I don't know why he is so mad. I mean it is pretty crazy for him to think he's in love after only two weeks of dating. Crazy, crazy, craziness! But love can do that to you and then life can always trick you into thinking you are in love, like when I thought I was in love with Craig, which was crazy because I never was. I was but I'm trying to forget about it.  
  
"Hey Manny!" Sean shouts, waving at me.  
  
"Hey Sean!"  
  
"So where were you yesterday? I looked for you at lunch."  
  
"I was around, trying to keep a low profile. Yesterday I had a bad day and didn't feel like talking to anybody so I didn't."  
  
"Well I'm not just anybody."  
  
"Have you met the new girl?"  
  
"Uh! No, unless I'm unaware of it."  
  
"Well you don't want to know her. Shall we move on?"  
  
"She must be important if you mentioned her, so who is she?"  
  
"Rachel Sanchez, a stuck-up popular cheerleader who's making my life miserable, along with the rest of my family."  
  
"Oh her yeah I met her but got a bad first impression. What's up with your family?"  
  
"My brother's in love!"  
  
"Okay so what's wrong with that?" He asks looking puzzled. I guess being in love is usually a good thing but not in this case.  
  
"Well the thing is he's only been with this girl two weeks and claims to be in love. I just met her yesterday and don't care if I don't meet her again. Before this I knew nothing of her."  
  
"I still don't see what's so bad. You should be happy for him. Love is a good thing."  
  
"No it just ends up making you angry and alone."  
  
"You're not alone. You have me."  
  
"Thanks. I needed some cheering up"  
  
"No thank you." We walk to class together and I'm glad to know I have a friend. I walk pass Emma, Liberty, and J.T in the hall and Emma looks surprised.  
  
"Hello class on this lovely morning. Okay today we will be reading the poems out loud and if you choose not to participate then you will get no credit and none of you want that so do we have any volunteers?" Mrs. Kwan says looking for students raising their hands but nobody is, "Then I guess I have to choose."  
  
"I will go first." Rachel says as all the class looks at her.  
  
"Great, stand in front."  
  
"Okay so here is my poem. It's called Popular!  
  
I walk down the crowded halls  
  
Wearing the clothes I just got from the mall  
  
The cute guys wink at me  
  
And I reply with a shy hi  
  
And they nearly faint but I continue walking  
  
To go on with this perfect day  
  
My friends come up to me to tell me the latest news  
  
They say I live the good life, the popular life  
  
What every girl wishes they had but will never get the chance to live  
  
And will never leave the guys in a trance  
  
Oh I have it all  
  
Can't talk anymore cuz I got to go to study hall  
  
And well that's the end and so pretty much my life's good but of course there will always be those mean girls like well." She says and glances me way, "Oh never mind that. Next!"  
  
"Rachel well that was interesting. Manny go next."  
  
"Uh okay if I have too."  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
"Hey every body's it Miss Feisty up close and personal!" I say and half the class laughs.  
  
"Thanks for the intro. My poem's a little different. It's called Pinch Me. I'm only happy when my skies are bright  
  
But all I can see are purple skies  
  
These clouds are caving in to leave me with a rainy day  
  
I used to have happy days when everything went my way  
  
My friends and me were on a journey together  
  
But I got lost somewhere in the middle  
  
I'm left behind because they never cared to find me  
  
My boyfriend and me were going to have a never-ending story  
  
But we are like a broken picture frame, left with memories and nothing more  
  
And we didn't have our happy ever after like in the fairy tales  
  
My family use to be there for shelter  
  
We went through some tough mazes but we always found our way out . . . together  
  
Now we go our separate ways and I fear I will be stuck here forever  
  
Someone pinch me so my pain inside will disappear  
  
Pinch me so this river of tears will stop  
  
Pinch me so this empty space will enclose  
  
Pinch me so I can wake up from this nightmare and find you smiling at me  
  
Please pinch me so I can find my way back to start to find a better path to follow  
  
And please tell me this is not reality  
  
And just a dream."  
  
"Oh my gosh Manny that was touching."  
  
"Ugh yeah. Manny congratulations you're no longer feisty but also quite depressing." Manny stands up in front about to cry.  
  
"Rachel what world do you live in?" Sean says as he stands up out of his seat. Uh what is this about?  
  
"A little place we call earth." Some of the class laughs.  
  
"Well I live in the real world and not your little Barbie paradise with Ken by your side. Not everybody is all happy like you and have problems. So just keep quiet or else you'll be dealing with me." I was speechless. How dare he talk to me like that?  
  
"Class some down." Manny runs out of the classroom taking her backpack and stuff with her but I don't know why! It was a joke!  
  
"Miss Kwan can I go use the restroom."  
  
"Sure Sean! Be back in five minutes." Mrs. Kwan replies.  
  
"Yeah sure." Sean says and he leaves the room in a hurry from to run after Manny. Do they have a thing going on between them?  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
"Manny, wait up!" Sean yells running up to me so I stop wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah perfectly fine. I don't know what got into me."  
  
"I would get upset too, Manny so stop denying it and tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Stuff, just lots of stuff. You heard the poem."  
  
"Yeah I did. You don't have to tell me right away but I'll be waiting so you can talk to me at any time about anything."  
  
"Awe thank you so much." I say and give him a hug, which lasts for a while, and then I let go. We walk back to class together and once we get inside everybody has already calmed down from the drama I caused earlier and I guess Rachel has calmed down too. I still can't believe what she said earlier and I can't believe that Sean stood up for me like that. It meant a lot to me to know that someone cares.  
  
Just before I was about to eat lunch with Sean outside Craig stopped me. Oh great! What is it this time? Did he come here to tell me he loves me once again or here to beg me to get back with him? Well if he keeps asking the same thing I'll keep replying with the same thing, which is a definite no.  
  
"Manny missed you yesterday."  
  
"I was here and you were . . ."  
  
"I was home sick, not really but just kind of ditched school."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah really. I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Did you just realize that you said apologize?"  
  
"Since when have you become so sarcastic?"  
  
"I don't know. It just kind of developed after you."  
  
"I'm glad you got something out of our break up. I wanted to say sorry for being in your face all the time."  
  
"Oh I haven't really noticed that but I suppose I forgive you."  
  
"Great can we be friends?" Craig asked.  
  
"We never were friends so why start now?"  
  
"Have I caught you at a bad time?" Actually I was but I'm always moody whenever I see him because he reminds me of everything I hate.  
  
"Yeah you can say that but I suppose we can have some kind of contact. I give you props for coming up to me after I blew you off the last time."  
  
"Yeah well bye, friend."  
  
"Ah huh." Friend? That just sounds very awkward, strange call it whatever you like but I don't like it. I got my lunch and walked through the halls hoping not to get any surprise visits from somebody I dislike. Then I hear somebody calling my name and the voice sounds familiar.  
  
"Uh Manny." I turn around.  
  
"Uh hi there you dropped this." Josh said while holding a purple pencil, my pencil but he stopped me for this. I mean if somebody dropped a pencil I wouldn't run after them, I would just leave it there.  
  
"Thanks." What now?  
  
"I talked to my sis."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She wasn't all that happy with me knowing you."  
  
"I'm not surprised. She made a complete fool out of me in English but hey what else is new?"  
  
"So who was that guy?"  
  
"Hah."  
  
"That guy you were talking to? Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Heck no! We used to be but now he means nothing to me. He kind of messed everything worse, making life more difficult for me and well I don't care if I never speak to him again."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm not kidding. You don't know what we went through so you don't understand."  
  
"Oh one of those guys. I've known those guy and yeah they can be jerks at times but it would be hard loosing a girl like you." I was speechless. Did I just hear those words coming out of Josh? Josh, my prince charming? What do you say when a guy you like says such a complement?  
  
"Um well I got to go meet up with the guys?"  
  
"Yeah got to meet the guys. I got to go meet with my guys. Well not my guys personally. Friends. Yeah friends. See you later."  
  
"Okay." He said and laughed. Now he knows I'm weird gone completely ga ga over him.  
  
Craig Manning POV  
  
I really did miss Manny the other day but should I just give up or did I already do that by asking her to be friends? Was I a fool once again? But I can't be all up in her face because that doesn't seem to help so what's the use. I just want to be what used to be. With her I was complete but now a piece of me has disappeared and all I want to do is be in her arms.  
  
"Hey Ashley."  
  
"Ellie did you hear something?" Ashley says ignoring me.  
  
"Nope. Come on let's go." And then they walk away.  
  
I've blown it with her too. My world's gone crazy or maybe that's just me. No I'm not crazy just crazy in love with Manny Santos.  
  
"Dude stop thinking about her." Spinner says.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Manny. Face it Craig you messed up. You were the man at once. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted because it's all over now."  
  
"Thanks for breaking the news but I'm not dumb."  
  
"Are you staring at the same person I am?"  
  
"Spin, stop confusing me with you."  
  
"Smooth Craig." Jimmy says and laughs.  
  
"Shut up Jimmy."  
  
"Hey don't hate me but Spin is surprisingly right about some of that. You did mess up a little. Now I'm wrong. Change that to a lot." Jimmy replies.  
  
"Thanks for having faith in me. So where's Marco?"  
  
"Not here. I think that's something else you've been a fool about. Along with Ashley and Manny you lost your friendship with Marco. Even though you messed up you don't deserve this kind of treatment."  
  
"I kind of do."  
  
"Ugh I got to go see Paige. Guys come join me." Spinner says while standing up. I used to have what Spinner and Paige has but even he was smarter than me, which doesn't usually happen, or at least not in this lifetime.  
  
"Sure."  
  
So I walk over to the table where Paige, Hazel, Terri and Marco were sitting. Marco caught eye of me and moved to the other side of the table so there was no available seat next to him. I don't deserve that. I never did anything to him. He's the once who betrayed me by breaking his promise and telling Ashley. I look at my friends and notice somebody new. It's a girl, a pretty hot girl. Since when has she been a friend of Paige's? I stared at her and I think Paige noticed me.  
  
"Uh hun stare much?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Craig meet Rachel. She's new and she hangs with us which includes you too."  
  
"Hey Rachel so when did you get here?" Stupid question. I know but I was caught off guard.  
  
"Yesterday. I saw you on the bus so you play the guitar."  
  
"Yeah, I have a band." Jimmy coughs. "I mean we have a band and we practice everyday after school in my garage."  
  
"Oh really. I like rock and rollers. I would really like to hear you play someday." Just as I was about to answer Spinner speaks for me.  
  
"Well maybe after cheer you can come over and hear us play. I mean only if you want to!"  
  
"Only if it's okay with Craig."  
  
"Absolutely. I mean yeah that would be cool."  
  
"Okay then I'll be there." Rest of lunch I was sort of quiet. Ashley walked by and stared at me laughing with Ellie just to show me that she was fine and over me. I was fine with her too so there is no problem here. 


	6. Chapter 6 Possibly A Chance

Chapter 6 Possibly a Chance  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
I swear that Rachel is purposely trying to ruin my life because whenever she gets the chance she tries to make me look stupid especially in front of an audience. Why in the world does she have to be in five of my classes? Why does Josh have to be her brother and why does she have to be on the spirit squad?  
  
Everywhere I turn she happens to be there and it's freaking me out and it feels like I'm in the twilight zone. It's insane! I shouldn't have written that stupid poem and my biggest mistake was reading it out loud. I should've lied and pretended everything was okay, perfect. Anything but the truth but I was dumb enough to think people would understand. The only person who would understand is Sean and yeah I'm surprised myself. Who knew that the bad boy himself would be by my side through all this drama? No wonder Emma used to like him and tried so many times to get back with him. There's another thing, Emma. Whenever I'm with Sean she acts funny and seems so surprised but I wonder why? Am I not supposed to have friends and or just not friends such as Sean? Maybe she has the wrong idea and thinks we're a couple but we're just friends honest. I shouldn't care what she thinks either because she's just jealous that her ex is hanging with me or the school slut hanging with Sean as she would say it.  
  
"Manny? Stop daydreaming and get ready." Paige yells in my ear and I stop dazing.  
  
"Huh where am I?" I say stupidly because I know where I am.  
  
"Uh hun are you feeling okay?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah just thinking."  
  
"Well stop. I've been easy on you because of all the trouble between you and Craig but now show some effort and stop lacking off. You wouldn't want to lose this competition."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm going to give you another chance but if you don't shape up Rachel can always take your place." Paige says and over comes Rachel.  
  
"No wouldn't want that."  
  
"What?" Rachel says budding into the conversation that she is so not part of so I ignore her and don't reply. Cheer used to be my favorite thing to do and I still love it but just not as much. I used to be the star but now my light is dimmer because Rachel has taken over the spotlight making me second best. Forget about her though. Paige on the other hand is sort of right because I haven't been doing my best because I have been preoccupied. Now is my chance to prove Rachel wrong and show her she can't put me down, let her know I'm just as good as her and nothing she says can hurt me. All I can do is hope. Hope that everything will be okay.  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
Why is Manny acting so bitter? She shouldn't act so childish and realize this is high school and not elementary school. In English today I was stating my opinion because it was depressing but Sean didn't need to bite my head off. I swear they act as if they are dating. He actually thinks I have it perfect. I'm not and neither is my life. Nothing is. Nobody is. My popularity keeps me going and without my friends I would probably be like Manny but I don't let the bad take the best of me. Cheer's going slow but it could be worse.  
  
"Guys looking good. I see you two girls are finally working together."  
  
"And no conversation was needed." I say.  
  
"Yeah the has gone by quicker without her insulting remarks." Manny says with a smirk across her face.  
  
"Yeah and without your talking I actually got something done." I reply.  
  
"That's nice." Paige says. She's being clueless on purpose, right? If not that's pretty sad. "Well you can leave now cheer is over."  
  
"Yay I've got places to be."  
  
"Like the mall." Manny says.  
  
"It's so funny how you think I have no life."  
  
"It wasn't meant to funny."  
  
"Well then I think we have a different sense of humor, don't we?"  
  
"I guess we do. We'll I'm going to go." Manny says like I really care.  
  
"You don't need my permission."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Back to you." I end the conversation, which was seeming to go nowhere. I've got places to go, people to see including the ol' so lovely Craig. His major turn on is that he is in a band and plays the guitar, which is so totally cool. That the one thing he has in common with my Tommy. I'll never forget about Tommy because he was the best and only boyfriend I ever had but I need to move on. I mean that is why we moved but I still don't know why we had to move to Canada. Mom never mentioned it but I guess Canada is just not everyday conversation. I don't hate it here but I would've rather moved to Arizona or even Nevada. My friend Layci and Kristin don't even know where I am so even if they wanted to email me or call me they would know how to contact me. See that's what I hate. I left so sudden without letting anyone know as if I completely disappeared from the face of the planet. That's just the way it is even though I wish it wasn't but sometimes you just need to deal.  
  
"Mom can you drop me off at a friend's house?" I ask while mom, Josh and me are in the parking lot.  
  
"When?" Mom asks.  
  
"Today, Duh!"  
  
"So you'll miss dinner? It's spaghetti and meatball night."  
  
"Great but can I please miss it? You can pick me up in an hour." I say hoping she will say yes. Please say yes.  
  
"I don't know. It's a school night."  
  
"Please I really want to go. Please, please, pretty please. I love you."  
  
"I love you too and I guess it's okay so sure you can go."  
  
"Oh thank you so much mom." I say and smile. Josh looks at me and laughs.  
  
"Can I come to?" Josh asks.  
  
"No way." I yell.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I didn't invite you so there it's settled."  
  
"Maybe that's a good idea because I need to go to the groceries and Josh hates going with me so Rachel can he go with you." Mom says thinking it sounds reasonable but it is so not reasonable.  
  
"Mom he's my brother. We don't do stuff together."  
  
"Please honey."  
  
"Whatever mother but make him promise not to bother my friends."  
  
"Josh be a dear and promise not to bother her friends." Mom tells Josh.  
  
"Great but I can still bother Rachel."  
  
"Mom." I yell.  
  
"Josh listen to your sister." Mom yells getting frustrated. Brothers, why did God invent them? They are jerks that grow up to be bigger jerks and then the whole process begins all over again and then pretty soon the world will ran by sisters' brothers' sons.  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
"Dad, mom I'm home." I yell when I enter the house but all I hear is the radio that seems to be coming from upstairs. First I go to the kitchen, mom's laboratory. She spends practically her whole day in this place, not much of view but whatever makes her happy.  
  
"Mom, where's dad?"  
  
"Oh hi sweetie. He's at work. He had lot's of paper work to do and the deadline is tomorrow so he won't be home till later."  
  
"That's disappointing so mom I was wondering if we could talk?" I ask thinking mom might possibly understand.  
  
"Um sure." The telephone rings loudly. "After this phone call okay." She says and picks up the phone. It just happens to be her best friend from high school who she hasn't spoken to in years so this might take a while. It's just my luck. I wait there for a little bit because I thought my mom might kindly ask her to call back but nope she picks her friend over her own daughter. This is what I get. Do you have those parents who actually want to know what's going on with you? Well I thought I did but found out I was wrong so mom you just blew a chance to talk to me. I roll my eyes at my mom but she just waves. That wasn't a hello. Anyways I go upstairs. I run into my room jump onto my bed grab my pillow and scream into it at he top of my lungs. I needed that. Then I feel somebody's arm tapping my back and I am so startled that I jump and fall off the bed.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"You. Gosh don't scare me like that."  
  
"Next time close your door. I heard you screaming so I just came to see if everything is okay." Steven asks.  
  
"No. In fact it isn't. Where have you been?"  
  
"Places."  
  
"No really. So are you and Christy still dating?"  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"Cuz of the little situation last night. You got mom pretty mad."  
  
"What's the problem of me being in love?"  
  
"Nothing really. I guess but it's kind of soon."  
  
"Love at first sight just happens. I can't control that."  
  
"Who is this talking to me? It looks and sounds like my brother Steven but I don't remember my brother being such a romantic."  
  
"That's cute. What's up with the attitude?"  
  
"Some crappy stuff has been happening lately but it's not like you care. Don't you have to be somewhere?"  
  
"No and I do care."  
  
"Yeah whatever. So is that why you been completely ignoring me?"  
  
"I've never done such a horrible thing. Hey do you want to go see a movie?"  
  
"With you, tonight? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. Come on go get ready. We'll leave in a little bit." He says and smiles. I've missed that smile. I hug him and start getting ready. I'm so excited because this will be so much fun. Finally I have somebody to tell everything that's been happening to me, the crazy world of Manny Santos. This should be interesting. I go downstairs ready to leave.  
  
"Manny you look nice so where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the movies with Steven."  
  
"Oh really, sounds like fun."  
  
"You don't sound very enthusiastic."  
  
"Oh well I'm not the one going so sorry about cutting you off earlier. So what is it you wanted to talk with me about?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Like I said before she already lost her chance. You know what they say abuse it and you lose it. My brother and me are just out the door when his cell phone rings and then he answers it. Phones were a great invention. I should know on account that I can use them for hours at a time but they can also ruin a lot of stuff like my plans.  
  
"Are you kidding me? That is so totally awesome. I'll be there in ten minutes. Love you babe."  
  
"You'll be where in 10 minutes?"  
  
"Oh yeah we were going to go see a movie."  
  
"Bro you're older than me but are you really that forgetful? Come on let's go." "Ugh there's been a change in plans."  
  
Craig Manning POV  
  
So here we are me and the band waiting for Rachel to arrive. I don't know what to expect and hopefully she doesn't think we suck even though we do.  
  
"Dude, chill, relax." Spinner says while I pace back and forth.  
  
"I'm relaxed. It's all good. Guys promise me not to suck."  
  
"That's not possible." Spinner shouts full of himself.  
  
"Uh. Remember Paige's party? Let's just not let history repeat itself."  
  
"We all know you just want to impress your girlfriend." Jimmy says.  
  
"Girlfriend? I don't even know her that well. Geez Jimmy you're crazy."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm just calling it as I see it."  
  
"Yeah we know you like her. What's not to like?" Spinner shouts.  
  
"Yeah she's hot." Jimmy replies and then all eyes are on me. "Looks aren't everything."  
  
"Uh Craig are you feeling okay?" Jimmy says.  
  
"Yeah are you sick or something?" Spinner says. Marco just stares out into space because I guess this conversation isn't all interesting for him with being gay and all. He hasn't spoken to me all day.  
  
"No I'm fine. I just don't think you shouldn't like somebody just because of how they look."  
  
"Ah hah yeah right. Hey Mr. Stud over there aren't you the one who was dating Manny?" Marco has disappeared from the room. I wonder where he is not like I really care but I just don't want him wondering all over my house.  
  
"She's more than just looks. I mean she was great but I guess I screwed that up."  
  
"Yeah I think you did. At one time you were lucky but now you're just an average guy."  
  
"Hey guys. We have company." Marco says.  
  
"Hey Craig, everybody." Rachel says and we all stop talking about Manny.  
  
"So are you going to play or just stare at me all day?"  
  
"Craig wouldn't mind that." Spinner shouts and him and Jimmy laugh. I knew Spinner had a big mouth but now he's really beginning to annoy me.  
  
"They're kidding. I mean sure I would. . . I mean. . . you are. I'll just stop myself there." She giggles while I dig myself into a deeper hole embarrassing myself more each second.  
  
"How cute? My mom dropped me off." Then some guy I don't know comes rushing into the room. Who is this person? I didn't invite him.  
  
"Sister so is this your crush?" Then she punches him in the side.  
  
"Shut-Up. He's kidding. I don't. . . I mean I don't hate you. . .but um well. I'll stop talking right now." The stranger coughs.  
  
"Oh yeah and this is my stupid brother Josh. Believe me it wasn't my idea to bring him."  
  
"Hey so you guys are in a band?" Josh asks.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Marco says smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah do you play?" Spinner asks.  
  
"No not really. Actually no not at all but I write. You know songs."  
  
"Cool maybe one day you can help us out." Marco says.  
  
"Sure that sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah fun so come on guys let's put on a show for these people. 1, 2, 3 ..." And then we played for which seemed like forever and guess what? We we're all that bad, not at all actually.  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
It's final. My brother has chosen his girlfriend over me. Excuse me his true love. I wish I could erase all this. Make it go away but it that even possible? It's just a dream and dreams don't always come true. I went into my brother's room after he left to go do who knows what with Chrissie, oh Christy. They went to go see an opera or something. This girl has completely brain watched my brother, seriously. I need a break, some way to have some fun , forget about what's happening so that's what I'm going to do.  
  
Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with visiting family members and with school that I haven't had time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's pretty good but pretty long too. Please review and read also. You fan fiction lovers keep me writing.  
  
What is Manny's plan?  
  
What will happen with Craig and Rachel? 


	7. Chapter 7 Caught

Chapter 7  
  
"Caught"  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
Today I wake up late but no surprise there. Last night I didn't get that much sleep because there was too much on my mind and I didn't finish my algebra homework. Surprisingly I don't really care because it's just one assignment, one lousy assignment. It's no big deal.  
  
"Mom are you going to take me to school? It's already getting pretty late. Mom can you hear me?" I ask.  
  
"Your brother's up. He can take you." Mom replies. Oh no not my brother, not the one who completely ditched me for his girlfriend that he supposedly loves. Please not him.  
  
"Fine." I mumble and slowly walk away.  
  
"I love you, sweetie." Mom shouts.  
  
"Ah hah." My brother's already in the car and the stereo is on a classic rock station and the car's vibrating because it's so loud. If I wasn't awake earlier I sure am now. I sit in the back and then Steven lowers the radio.  
  
"So sis I'm sorry." I don't answer pretending that I don't hear him. "So it's going to be like that."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Wow she speaks. Amazing, just amazing." He shouts but in a kidding way but I don't find it funny just annoying.  
  
"You can turn the radio up now since our little conversation is over." I shout making sure he heard me because I really don't feel like talking to a liar.  
  
"Are you still mad?"  
  
"What do you think? Of course I am genius."  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any I had a lousy time. She took me a musical. I would've rather spent time with you at the movies. I'm very sorry. Do you forgive me?" I sigh. The car stops and we've arrived. Thank goodness to that. I get out of the car. My brother rolls down the window and I reply by rolling my eyes.  
  
"Are we okay?" He asks.  
  
"I got to go. Bye." He rolls the window back up looking confused and then drives away. I'm kind of surprised at my self too but so what? I'm upset.  
  
"Cool car."  
  
"Oh hey Sean."  
  
"Hey so what's going on?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Interesting." He says and smiles.  
  
"No not really. Do you consider yourself happy?" He looks at me kind of caught off guard. Yeah I guess it is a weird question.  
  
"Sure. I mean I could be worse off. Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not."  
  
"Really? You seem like a very happy person. I mean you have lots of friends and a loving family. You seem like you have it all."  
  
"I don't see any friends around besides you but what really isn't all that great is my family. They've been ignoring me lately. I swear they wouldn't notice if I disappeared from the face of the planet."  
  
"Don't talk like that. It's bumming me out and kind of freaking me out. It really doesn't seem like you to be talking like that."  
  
"Yeah I know but life right now isn't great."  
  
"Why because Rachel is talking over your spotlight?"  
  
"How did you know? I mean no that's not it at all."  
  
"Ah hah whatever. Just don't let her get you down. She's so phony and you're real. I see that and so will others."  
  
"Thanks." I smile but still am not all that sure about things.  
  
Rachel Sanchez  
  
Last night was a blast except for my brother being there but what can you do? My brother has always been there for me but too bad that isn't all the time. At other times he's just plain annoying. Oh yeah and he's so protective of me especially with boys. I swear if mom let him he would make all my boyfriends fill out a questionnaire before qualifying to go out with me. He would make it impossible for me to date but thank goodness my mom isn't that crazy.  
  
"Boo!" Craig shouts.  
  
"Hey it's just you."  
  
"Hi Rachel so did you have fun last night?" He asks.  
  
"Yep I sure did. We got to get together again another time. It was fun except for my brother being there."  
  
"I didn't mind." Marco says coming up to us and smiling.  
  
Spinner adds, "Man that is sick. I don't want to hear about your man crushes."  
  
"Oh you're just jealous it wasn't you." Marco replies.  
  
"You just have no taste. I'm hot." Spinner says flexing for everyone to see.  
  
"No it's called conceited." And then we all laugh except for Spinner.  
  
"Whatever." Spinner says. Oh no here comes my brother.  
  
"Hey Sis, everyone! So Marco were you serious about me writing songs for the band?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Because I wrote a few songs last night. Here they are," He says as he hands them to Marco "Just take a look over them and tell me what you think?"  
  
"Sure. That's fine isn't it?" He says motioning towards Craig, Jimmy and Spinner and they nod saying yeah sure.  
  
"Well I got to go." Josh says.  
  
"Sorry about him barging in like that. I'll talk to him." I say.  
  
"Don't apologize. He's your brother."  
  
"Yeah I suppose. He's actually a pretty good writer. I've read like almost all his songs. You might wanna consider them." I was telling the truth my brother's songs are pretty good and pretty deep. There's one called Going Back to Being Family, which is about my mom and dad's divorce. Josh wouldn't dare showing it to my parents though. He keeps that kind of stuff to himself but sometimes I wish he would say what was on his mind. I was always the most hopeful one but not hopeful enough to save my mom and dad's marriage. That would've taken a miracle but isn't that what everyone wants and wishes for?  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
Could school possibly go by any slower? I mean it's only second period so there's still a whole day of boredom to come but at least I don't have to go through it alone. My world right now is kind of screwed up because lots of things have gone horribly wrong. Every which way I run into trouble. At home and school and I miss my brother. Oh I know we live in the same house but it is not the same. He doesn't talk to me like he use to. Everything he says is sugar coated. It is because of his new girlfriend. She did this to him. What is happening? I want; I need things to go back to normal. Am I over exaggerating? Huh sadly I don't even know anymore . . .  
  
"Manny Santos! Earth to Manny!" Mr. Armstrong shouts. I stop staring and snap back to reality. I'd rather daydream. I look up and sure enough there he is glaring at me.  
  
"Oh what do you want?" I ask.  
  
"I asked you to answer problem seven. Now is that too hard to handle?"  
  
"Um kind of. I wasn't paying attention." Why do teachers embarrass their students like this? Put me on the spot why don't you?  
  
"Then I suggest you stop daydreaming and pay more attention." Mr. Armstrong shouted some more. Whoa he sure can get mad.  
  
"Sorry and I will do so." Now can you back away? You're getting kind of close.  
  
"That's what I like to hear. Stay after class so we can talk." He says and turns around.  
  
"Geez somebody's having a bad day!" I say and cover mouth immediately.  
  
"Miss Manny Santos save it for the end of class. Now as I was saying blah, blah, blah . . ." He replies.  
  
Oh this is just great. He wants to speak to me. That is never good. I mean why? I didn't do anything. Could that be the problem? Nah! By the way who pays attention in Algebra? Everyday I have to stop myself from falling asleep by answering questions but I haven't been doing that lately. I just haven't been. Couldn't teachers make school more exciting for us? Wait I think I even know that is impossible. After class I remained seated so we can talk. Right now I want to be some one else. Anybody. Well maybe not Liberty.  
  
"Manny are you okay?" Mr. Armstrong asks.  
  
"Yeah! I'm feeling good." Lie, Lie, Lie and you know it!  
  
"Oh because lately you seem to be distracted in my class and it's not like you. You're one of my brightest students and I would hate to see you fail this course."  
  
"Um well I'll try harder. I was kinda tired today but thanks for the complement." I say and smile, a small smile but a smile.  
  
"Good. I'm sorry if I worried you earlier. I just want you to know you can always come to me; math related or just if something's troubling you." He says.  
  
"Uh sure. Bye!" I reply and leave. I got to go to next hour. Hip, hip, hooray but at least I'm not in trouble. That's all I need.  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
Today is a beautiful day don't you think? The sun is shining but of course I can't see it because I'm stuck in these crowed hallways. But today is still great! I'm looking good. Craig is looking do basically everybody's good. My next class is Manny free so that is a relief. She has been out of it lately but I don't really care but it's just something I've noticed. Craig and me are just friends right now but it won't be too long until he's my guy. He should make the first move since he is the guy . . . right? I've only had one boyfriend and he asked me out. Those were some good times but that is in the past and this is now. Craig better hurry up though. I'm just kidding. Maybe he's the kind of guy who takes his time. I guess I can wait. I see Paige in the distance and she sees me right away and runs over to me. I've never see her run so fast before so she must be wearing her flats.  
  
"Hey Rachel! What's going on?" Paige asks.  
  
"Hi Paige and nothing much." I reply.  
  
"Rachel so . . ."  
  
"I think you forgot to finish your sentence. What is it Paige?" I guess I'll play along so let's see what is next.  
  
"So what is going on with you and Craig? I heard that you spent yesterday with him and his band."  
  
"Oh and who told you that?"  
  
"Spinner of course! Who else? Look at you! You're glowing." She says. I guess I am smiling a lot but I can't help it. It's my curse, the can't help it smiling curse.  
  
"I am? Oh it has just been a really good day."  
  
"So hun did you see sparks? Come on and give me the details." Paige begs.  
  
"Yeah I suppose I did. I mean it was fun and if I had the chance I'd do it again."  
  
"Then what is talking you so long? Ask him out already."  
  
"But isn't he supposed to ask me out? I don't want to be too forward. I thought that was how it worked."  
  
"Yeah like years ago but the girl has the authority to ask the guy out. But if you're really that shy I'll see what I can do."  
  
"You'll do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah girl. I got connections with like everybody. I just love playing match maker."  
  
"I see you've done this before so I guess I can trust you."  
  
"Perfect! I'll see you at lunch." Paige says and I wave good-bye. Craig and me are going to be a couple hopefully but he has to say yes. I used to think it would be the end of the world when my family forced me to move to Canada and I don't fully forgive them but it's a new start. I'm not happy about leaving my friends and home behind but it could be worse. It's different here. Not better but different. Things will sort themselves out but it is up to me. I can make life difficult or easy because I'm in control.  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
I decide to go to Computers early because I've got nothing else to do and nowhere else to go. You really can't do that much in five minutes anyways. Mr. Simpson isn't here today. I hope he is okay because I know he has cancer and I really hope he gets better. Anyways I'm not sitting next to that Rachel Sanchez or Emma. They both hate me and I really don't care for them either. They can't get me down but they sure do make me mad. Sean comes in and spots me. I wave to him and he sits next to me.  
  
"Hey Sean. I'm glad I have somebody to sit next to."  
  
"That's nice to hear." Sean says.  
  
"Wow it you're actually here early. It's a record."  
  
"Yeah I had nothing else to do."  
  
"Huh I know what you mean." I say and them Emma walks in and sees us together and then walks over to take a seat behind us.  
  
"What's up with her?" Sean asks.  
  
"I think she has a problem with us being friends."  
  
"Then she better get use to it because she doesn't control me. I can be friends with whoever I want." He says and looks back at Emma, who gets pretty mad. It feels good to know that someone's on my side. My screen blinks which means I have an email but from who? Emma! I debate whether to open it or not and decide to open it. What can it hurt?  
  
2Hot4U=Manny and 100%Me=Emma  
  
100%Me: Manny, what's up with you and Sean? I noticed you've been hanging out and I'm kind of shocked.  
  
2Hot4U: We're friends. And why is that?  
  
100%Me: I don't know because you're different.  
  
2Hot4U: Oh that's what you think but we get along pretty well but I don't know why you care!  
  
100%Me: I still have feeling for Sean. Believe it or not but don't tell Chris. I don't want to get back with him but I don't want to see you hurt him. Remember the whole stealing thing and other experience at the mall. He can be dangerous.  
  
2Hot4u: You know what I can handle myself. I know something you don't know. Okay so back off and I wouldn't hurt him. I'm not like that.  
  
100%Me: You could've fooled me.  
  
2Hot4U: And what does that mean?  
  
100%Me: I know about you and Craig and what you did. I can't believe you. That's even low for you and that's why I want you to stay away from Sean.  
  
2Hot4U: You don't know exactly what happened so you have no idea what you're talking about and you're just jealous. Face it Emma you're jealous because you can't have Sean.  
  
100%Me: No I'm not. I just don't want you to hurt him like I said.  
  
2Hot4U: I won't.  
  
100%Me: Ah ha sure Manny Santos. You get around so much that even Sean himself deserves better than you.  
  
I sign off and feel so low. Is it true? What happened to me? Am I slut? I try to dry up my tears but I can't. It's too late. I have no control not even over my own life. How could I be so stupid to sleep with him? I've ruined everything I worked for because now everyone knows and they hate me. Sean says, "What's wrong?" "Um nothing. I got something in my eye. Mrs. Miller can I be excused please?" I say and my voice is kind of shaky but I don't care. "Yeah sure but just be back in five." And I get out of there and never want to look back.  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
Why was Manny crying? She just started to cry and left the room. Could it be something Sean said or maybe she feels sick? It couldn't be something I said because I haven't spoken to her all day not that I wanted too. Why do I even care? It's not my problem and it doesn't affect me. Wow look at the time! She's been gone for like 10 minutes. Maybe she ditched school but that's too risky. I'm going to go see what's wrong with Manny but just out of curiosity. I'm probably taking things out of proportion but there's nothing else to do right now. I walk up to Mrs. Miller who looks bored to and I don't even think she notices Manny is missing.  
  
"Mrs. Miller can I go see if Manny's okay?" I ask sweetly.  
  
"Who?" She says and pause, "Oh sure. Here's a pass." So lets see where can she be? I guess I'll look in the bathroom. I walk inside and hear some one crying. I think it's Manny but I don't know for sure.  
  
So I shout, "Manny are you in here?" but nobody answers but why would she? She doesn't exactly like me. Then I hear something drop. She shouts, "Shoot!" Then I see a medicine bottle and before taking a close look I say, "Hey you dropped something." And then I stop. I can't believe this.  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
Why won't she leave? I can't stay in this stall forever or can I? No that's insane but I wish I could disappear by snapping my fingers. I can't let her see me like this because I need to be strong in front of her but I can't stop crying. Get it together, Manny! Fine I'll go out there and pretend nothing's wrong so I get out of the bathroom stall and there is Rachel. Why is she so quiet?  
  
"Hey Rach so I guess you found me huh?" I say.  
  
"Yeah Mrs. Miller wanted me to check on you. Is everything okay?" She asks which sounds pretty sincere which is hard to believe.  
  
"You shouldn't be so concerned. I'm fine but thanks I guess. I think we should just go to class."  
  
"Yeah sure but first can I ask you something?"  
  
"Uh sure!" I say getting nervous. Does she know too?  
  
"What are you doing with this? Can you answer that Manny hah can you? I can't believe this!" She shouts.  
  
"It's not mine. Somebody's trying to get me in trouble."  
  
"Oh so now you think you've saved yourself but I don't believe you. Why would you bring ecstasy to school and during school hours?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Is life really that bad that you have to do drugs? How could you even think of doing something so stupid?" She shouts some more.  
  
"Not that it is any of your business but yeah life isn't good right now for many reasons and one of those reasons is you. Are you happy now, Rach?" I shout and begin crying again and I don't make eye contact but I can feel her eyes on me. Then I left but can I run away forever?  
  
So how was it? I thought it was pretty good and kind of intense. I don't usually write stuff like this but I'm proud of it. Please read and review. Be honest but if you don't like it tell me why at least! 


	8. Chapter 8 Got To Get Away

A/N: It might be kind of short and it continues from the 7th chapter kind of because the other chapter was kind of long. I just wanted to get it done. It's turning out to be better than I thought. Read and review because your opinion counts.  
  
~~~Chapter 8~~~  
  
Need To Get Away  
  
~*~*~*Rachel Sanchez POV~*~*~*  
  
When I went back to class everybody was lined up at the door. Emma looked at me, which is unusual because she doesn't usually pay much attention to me. We don't talk much either but I don't think we would get along. She seems like she wants to save the world or something because she is always protesting to save the endangered animals, which isn't a bad thing. I don't know why she's looking at me. Oh wait it has to do something with Manny. In fifth period it's hard to concentrate because I just can't stop thinking about what happened. Why would she bring that to school? Drugs is the stupidest thing you could do and for what a good time? Well that good time only last for a few minutes and then BAM it ruins your reputation. I mean that's why I'm here. Maybe I could've handled the situation better. I did yell a lot but how was I supposed to be supportive in that situation and is this really my fault? Did I drive Manny into to that direction where she felt drugs was the only solution? I did give her a hard time but she should've talked to me and maybe I would've understood. But would I? When biology was over Sean waited by my locker. This is strange but so is everything else that has happened today and to think I actually thought it was a good day. Well the truth is it isn't! That ship has sailed.  
  
"Sean what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if Manny was okay." He asks.  
  
"Then maybe you should go ask her yourself. Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I'm asking because you're the one who went to check on her. Is everything okay?" he asks again but I shouldn't be the one to tell him this. He should hear it from Manny herself. Plus he wouldn't believe me.  
  
"Yeah everything's fine. She just wasn't feeling all that great but she's better now . . . after we talked."  
  
"Oh that's good."  
  
"Bye Sean."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I know I've wondered this before but maybe him and Manny are dating because he cares about her so much or maybe they are just really good friends. Maybe if Manny knew Sean cared about her so much she wouldn't have to take ecstasy. Oh I got to get to lunch but just as I was about to enter the lunchroom Paige comes up to me.  
  
"You're going to be so proud of me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I asked Spinner to talk to Craig and he said Craig was going to ask you out at lunch. He really likes you, Rachel."  
  
"Oh really!"  
  
"Yeah shouldn't you be more excited about this. Are you having second thoughts or something?" Paige asks.  
  
"No not at all but I was just thinking about something . . . something else."  
  
"Well stop thinking and come with me." She says and grabs me by the arm and we enter the lunchroom. Everything seems like it is spinning and I can't concentrate. I'm supposed to be happy right now. Craig is finally going to ask me out. Geez why am I so worried about Manny? It's not my problem. Paige says, "Hun why aren't you smiling?"  
  
"Oh I'm not. I didn't notice." She just looks at me strangely.  
  
"Hey Rachel." Hazel says, "Do you some of my fries? I got kind of full."  
  
"Oh no thanks. I'm not very hungry." I reply.  
  
"Hey Rachel can we talk about something . . . alone." Craig asks looking at the others.  
  
"Oh we were going to leave anyways. Weren't we Spinner?"  
  
"But I'm eating."  
  
"Honey come on lets go. I'll buy you some fries."  
  
"Right on. Have I told you I loved you today?" Spinner says and they leave so now we're alone. Then I see Manny walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Craig I need to go somewhere but can we talk later?" "Uh but . . . sure." Craig replies and sounds very disappointed but so am I.  
  
Manny Santos POV Sean and me are walking down the hallways and I'm still embarrassed about what happened in Computers earlier because he saw me crying. But I'm allowed to cry. It's only natural!  
  
"So are you feeling okay?" Sean asks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well Rachel said you weren't feeling good earlier."  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Did she say anything else?"  
  
"Nope that's all. Hey do you wanna go somewhere after school? Jay, Alex, Bradley and me were planning go eat to just get away for awhile."  
  
"Oh I would love to but I have cheer. I need to work on this stupid bake sale with Rachel. I don't know how that's going to work out."  
  
"Well that's too bad. Maybe another time."  
  
"Yeah for sure."  
  
"Hey Manny!" I turn around and see Josh.  
  
"Hey I haven't talked to you in awhile. How are you doing?"  
  
"Great and you?"  
  
"Uh I'm okay." Oh my gosh I completely forgot about Sean. How could I be so inconsiderate? I mean here I am drooling over Josh and he's just standing there. Manny stop staring at him! Snap out of it!  
  
"Josh this is Sean, Sean meet Josh!" I say.  
  
"Hey nice meeting you." Josh says and shakes Sean's hand but Sean doesn't talk back. Then he turns to me.  
  
"Manny I'll see you outside. Bye!"  
  
"Okay. I'll be out there in a few."  
  
"Well he isn't the friendly type."  
  
"He is but you just got to get on his good side. He's been there for me. We talk and he doesn't judge me."  
  
"I wouldn't either but I know how other people can be like my sister." "Oh her."  
  
"I guess you still aren't getting along."  
  
"Nope we aren't. It's kind of hard."  
  
"Oh well don't worry I've been giving her a hard time lately because she really likes this guy who's in a band."  
  
"Oh who?"  
  
"Oh this guy." Oh and then I see her and then we both look at her. Why does she have to ruin everything? Can you answer that? She comes over and smiles. Oh I hate that smile. It's that smile that says I'm Better Than You, which is completely not true.  
  
"Hey guys. I didn't know you two knew each other." Rachel says.  
  
"Actually I've told you the first day of you."  
  
"Oh well I must've not been listening. Bro, can you leave us alone for a few?" She asks.  
  
"Manny are you going to be okay?" Josh asks.  
  
"Uh I think so." I say unsure.  
  
"Okay you've been warned. Alright later, Manny." He says and smiles at me. Oh I think he likes me but you can never be to sure. But there is nothing wrong with being hopeful.  
  
"Yeah later." Then he leaves.  
  
"Rachel I really don't want to talk to you. What you saw wasn't you thought it was."  
  
"Then tell me what it actually was because I'm not getting it."  
  
"No because it doesn't concern you okay so just stay away."  
  
"I just want to help you Manny. I mean you can talk to me."  
  
"Why so you can go tell Paige? This is my business and I can handle it. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I don't know about that. You're lying to me and you're lying to yourself."  
  
"I just wanna have fun." I just wanted to have fun. I needed to get away from reality. I needed a break and I don't even know if I was going to use it. It was just back up.  
  
"Now that is just stupid. Even for you!"  
  
"You don't understand. You'll never understand. You have it perfect. I need to go meet a friend. I think we're done anyways."  
  
"I don't have it perfect." Oh who's she kidding? She has everything I used to have and everything I want. Maybe I'm even jealous but can you really blame me? I just want things to go back to normal or go back in time and do things differently. Boy, would I do things differently!  
  
A/N:Hey see it was kind of short but oh well I thought I would add this part. Is someone else getting jealous besides Manny? Does Josh like Manny? You see if you just keep reading. When you review tell me who you want Manny to end up with. I want to know your opinions. And thank you to everybody who has reviewed. I appreciate it. 


	9. Chapter 9 Cat Fight

Chapter Nine  
  
Cat Fight  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
I don't know what to do and definitely don't know what to say. I tried helping Manny but if she doesn't want it then she doesn't have to take it. So my last resort is to give up. Manny Santos can handle herself and if she wants to feel sorry for herself nobody is stopping her. I really could care less. Ugh but my brother would think differently. I can't believe I caught them flirting in the hallway. What if they started dating? Then I would have to see her more than normally, which is a lot. I ask you what does he see in her? She dresses sleazy letting it all hang out and a snobby person. What kind of qualities are those and I really don't want to call Manny sister-in-law any time soon. What a nightmare that would be? But I have a life too and it's time I should get on with it. I mean I have a family, cheer and Craig. Oh I feel horrible for standing him up earlier. He must hate me now! I hope I didn't completely ruin everything because I still have the hugest crush on him. Oh God please let there still be a possible relationship for us sometime soon . . . sometime very soon!  
  
"Rachel, Hun you're five minutes late." Paige shouts as I enter the room.  
  
"Yeah I am, sorry." I say and begin to stretch out.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again. We have lots of work and so little time."  
  
"I know. I'm going to get back to stretching okay?"  
  
"Go for it but I want you and Manny to work on the bakery sale by painting signs and stuff. I can't believe how time is flying by."  
  
"Me neither." I reply and Paige walks away. I see Manny on the opposite side of the room. How are we going to work as a team when we hate each other? I'm just going to pretend like nothing happened and try to go with the flow. I got to be the bigger person so I guess I'll take the first step.  
  
"Um Manny Paige said we should work on the posters." I say.  
  
"Yeah and what do you want me to do about it?" Manny asks.  
  
"Well we got to work together. You know as a team."  
  
"I really don't want to."  
  
"Don't be this way."  
  
"Like what?" She asks.  
  
"Like this. Stop hiding the truth okay? I won't tell anybody if you're worried I will."  
  
"Fine let's work together but don't except me to be happy about it."  
  
"Same goes for me." So we work on the posters and we haven't said anything to one another, which is probably for the best. I really don't want any out bursts to happen because I don't want to jeopardize my spot on the spirit squad. That would not be good. I would lose everything.  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
Wow, this is exciting . . . not! I really wish I wasn't here, not here with her. Ugh why can't she mind her own business? I mean honestly why does she care? She never used to care about me but now when she thinks I'm in trouble she thinks I need her help. I really don't. I can handle myself. Plus I don't even have a problem. Yes, I admit it was stupid that I brought that to school but I wasn't planning to take it, at least I don't think so. It was just for backup. Paige walks over with a grin on her face. I hope she's happy because I'm definitely not.  
  
"Hey guys, great work. Manny maybe you should paint like Rachel instead of making everything black. We want to attract people and black is depressing. It drives people away." Paige suggests.  
  
"I really don't think it matters." I reply.  
  
"I was just trying to help."  
  
"Well I really don't need it." I shout back.  
  
"Clam down girl." I just look at her and stop talking.  
  
"Paige, I don't think it matters what color they are. We just want to get it done." Rachel says.  
  
"I guess it's your choice. Hey where were you at lunch?" Paige asks Rachel. Rachel doesn't answer her right away.  
  
She replies, "Um I had somebody to see."  
  
"Oh well Craig was going to ask you out." Rachel and Craig? Am I hearing this right? Wait what I do care? But I do care! Why?  
  
"Oh he was?"  
  
"Ugh yeah that's why Spin and me left you two alone." I need to stop this conversation.  
  
"Wait hold on. Rachel, are you and Craig dating or something?"  
  
Rachel replies, "Yeah possibly. Why do you care?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Manny we're all mature adults. See Rachel, Manny and Craig dated at one time."  
  
"You got to be kidding me." Rachel snaps back sounding surprised.  
  
"Is it really that hard to believe?"  
  
"Kind of. I mean you seem so different. I just wouldn't think he would date you."  
  
"You say that like you mean something bad by that but you two deserve each other. He's a jerk."  
  
"I found him quite charming."  
  
"It's all an act. One day he'll tell you he loves you and then the next he'll break you heart. I should know I've been there."  
  
"Manny I think you're jealous!" Rachel says, as she knows everything about me.  
  
"Jealous of what?" I ask.  
  
"Of me and Craig."  
  
"Do you know how stupid you sound?"  
  
"Oh grow up and get out of my face." Then Rachel gets up and leaves but I'm glad. Paige doesn't budge and just stands there. I'm really beginning to dislike Paige too.  
  
"I guess you two don't get along." Paige says. No really!  
  
"Nope, not at all. Paige, why did you have to tell Rachel about the whole Craig thing? What makes you think you can tell her about my personal life?''  
  
Paige looks at the ground and says, "I'm sorry. I just thought that . . . that you were through with Craig."  
  
"I am. I just don't like bringing it up."  
  
"Um I'll leave you alone. I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
It looks like Manny is jealous. I can't believe she used to date Craig and it's like she still wants to date him.  
  
"Hey Manny your b's look like sixes. Here let me fix it." I say taking her paintbrush.  
  
"You messed it up." She shouts taking her brush back.  
  
"You can't do much better!"  
  
"Watch this!" She says purposely messing up my poster.  
  
"Hey you did that on purpose."  
  
"Prove it." And then before I knew it we were having a paint fight and paint was everywhere. It was on the floor, in my hair, in her hair, just about anywhere but the posters. Now everybody was looking at us. Well everybody in the gym, which was all the cheerleaders.  
  
"Stop it now!" Paige shouts and both Manny and me stop. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. We just had a little argument, but we are sorry. Aren't we Manny?" I ask looking at Manny who is speechless.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know what to do with you two. I mean you never get along and now you're starting fights. I need to really think about this. I think you should leave for the day and we'll see what will happen tomorrow."  
  
Manny gets up, turns to me and says, "Look what you did. You have to ruin everything, Miss Perfect."  
  
"You don't know anything about me so back off."  
  
"Oh it will be my pleasure." She replies and leaves. Ugh she makes me so mad. I can't believe so much has gone wrong and it hasn't even been a whole week. Thank god tomorrow is a Friday, which means it is almost the weekend. That's always a good thing. I got to call my mother to tell her to come pick me up early since she wasn't expecting this, neither was I. I don't know what Paige is thinking. Is she going to kick me off the spirit squad or just Manny or worse both of us?  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
I can't believe something like this happened, but it did. Hey she started it and I just snapped because I've had. I'm tired of people telling me I'm wrong. Years from now I'll be able to look back and laugh. Maybe even sooner than I thought. We probably looked pretty ridiculous flinging paint at one another. I can't help but laugh at the thought of it, but Paige looked pretty pissed off. What's the use of getting mad over something so stupid? I hear the honk of my father's car. I pick up my heavy cheer bag and head over to the car watching my every step. I probably look horrible, but I'm too scared to look in a mirror.  
  
Dad asks, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I love you too, dad."  
  
"Did you get into some kind of fight?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Is that a hint?"  
  
"Maybe . . ."  
  
"Okay since it looked like you've had a busy day, I'll treat you. So where to?" He asks and smiles at me. At that moment I almost forgot about him and mom fighting.  
  
"How about Wendy's?" I respond.  
  
"On the way."  
  
When we get home I rush to find mom. I go into the kitchen where she can always be found and sure enough that is where I find her.  
  
"Hey mom. We got some food." I say. She turns around and looks at me with a puzzled look.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asks just like dad did. Do I look that bad?  
  
"Um nothing, just a little incident with a fellow cheerleader. It's nothing, really!"  
  
"Oh well that's good. Just go get cleaned up, okay?"  
  
"I was about too so where is Steven?"  
  
"I don't know. He left early this morning and hasn't been home since."  
  
"Oh then he's probably with her."  
  
"Oh honey please can we talk about something else?" Mom asks. I know she's still mad at my brother and I am too. Why must he keep secret from the family? We used to tell one another everything, especially him and me. That's just the way it was, but now it isn't and I really wish it was. I look at the clock and it is already 8:00. Where is he? Maybe he left town or went to get hitched. No, he's not that stupid.  
  
"Mom, can I eat in my room?" I ask.  
  
"Oh sure." She says.  
  
I get into my room and check to see if I have any messages but I don't. I guess I'm not very popular. I remember the days when I used to always get phone calls from Emma but those days have passed. We will never be friends and never have our occasional girl night outs. I kind of miss those days. I kind of miss having a best friend and I miss having a boyfriend. Does that sound as lame as I think it sounds? I hear the phone ring, but just when I was about to pick it up it stopped ringing. A few minutes later it rings but once again it stops, as I was about to answer it. This time I was prepared. I kept the phone right next to me so when it rang I picked it up and said hello but nobody answered. All I heard was breathing. I don't know whether to be freaked out or more freaked out. That was the last phone call I got all night. Is this what it feels like to be unpopular? Because I don't like it, not one bit.  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
When I get home the first one to greet me other than my mother is Josh. Oh no what is he going to say? I hate when he grins at me like that. Come on and bring in the insults.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that. It scares me more than usual." I say.  
  
"Gee, what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing." I shot back.  
  
"Did you get into a fight, or better yet a cat fight?"  
  
"Nope no claw action."  
  
"Oh you're funny. Then what did happen?"  
  
"Me and Manny had a little argument. She is really beginning to become a pain."  
  
"Really? Well I think she's a real catch."  
  
"Bro, then you're hopeless."  
  
"Oh really. Look who's talking? Where is the camera when you need it? Oh look it's right here." Josh says and before I can cover my face he takes a picture.  
  
"Josh!" I shout.  
  
"Just wait until I make copies. I wonder how much they will go for on eBay?" Josh says.  
  
"I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." I shout and chase after him.  
  
"Sis, just give up. I've already won." He says and goes behind the couch. I grab a pillow from the couch and throw it at him but darn it I miss.  
  
"Ow that really hurt."  
  
"Stay still why don't you?"  
  
"Because that's not how you win." I grab another pillow off the couch and this time I hit something, but it's not my brother.  
  
"Rachel stop it this instant." Mom shouts. I just cover my face and I can hear my brother laughing. I've lost.  
  
"Forgive her mom for she does not know what she does." Brother says now quoting the bible. Ha ha ha!  
  
"Sorry mom. I was aiming for Josh's head." I say.  
  
"Well just stop and come into the kitchen. We need to talk." Mom says. Nothing good is followed by 'We Need To Talk' That is what mom and dad said when I got into the accident. And everybody knows what happened after that. When I step into the kitchen there I see my aunt, dad, and mom. Oh no who died?  
  
Josh asks, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"It depends." Dad says.  
  
"Dad, what is it?" I ask getting more worried waiting in anticipation.  
  
"Sit down." My aunt says.  
  
"See I got a new job that pays a lot more money and has better benefits. We might even get to go to Disney Land this summer." Dad says.  
  
"Congratulations dad, but I don't see what the problem is." I say.  
  
"The job is back in California."  
  
*Authors Note* Ha, ha, ha I left you hanging so how did you like it? I hope you liked it a lot because I do. This fan fiction is so fun to write. Keep R&Ring and I'll keep writing.  
  
Who should Manny end up with: Sean, Craig, or Josh (I need your opinions)  
  
~~~Sister-Cousin~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10 More Mishaps

Chapter Ten  
  
...More Mishaps  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
"Rachel wake up this instant." My mom shouts from outside my door.  
"But I'm tired. Come back later." I reply.  
"You better be out of that bed in one minute."   
"I will eventually."  
"Now Rachel! Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold." I don't know why my mom always cooks me breakfast. I never eat it all. I'm just not hungry in the morning, never was and I'm definitely not a morning person. Is there honestly anybody who actually likes getting up early in the morning? Mom sounded serious so I better get out of bed, but I don't want to. I'll just do it really slow. Now what should I wear? Nothing seems right and then I glanced at the clock and it's getting late. Finally I throw on a pair of black low-rise jeans and a pink and black striped tank top. After I get dressed I go downstairs.

"Where's my breakfast?" I ask when I get into the kitchen.   
"I ate it." Josh responds.  
"Oh thanks a lot."   
"You're welcome groucho."  
"I'll just grab an apple. I'm on a diet anyways."   
"Last night was exciting, huh?"   
"Exciting is not how I would describe it. I can't believe dad would even think about leaving." Josh says, "You're just thinking about yourself."  
"No I'm not. I don't know how you can be so calm about this."  
"I have to be."  
"Josh do you know what this means? Dad will leave which means that you'll be the man in charge. Do you know how much pressure and responsibility that is?"  
"Sis, let me worry about this. It's not your problem to deal with."   
"Fine! Come on the bus will be here any minute." I say and that's the end of that. What Josh said was right but he's my dad too. We don't have the best relationship but I'm going to miss him. I thought my parents said we were never going back. Can you explain that to me father? Why does it bother me so much? I mean dad is never there anyways. What's so different about this? When I get onto the bus Craig isn't there. Where can he be? Is he just trying to ignore me?  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
Where is Rachel? She was supposed to be here to help me with this stupid bake sale fundraiser thing. Is she really that mad at me or just simply forgot? I'm so busy and can really use some help about right now. Who knew so many people liked sweets? I couldn't eat something so early in the morning, never could. Every time the entrance doors open I can't help, but looking hoping it's Rachel. I never thought I would speak those words but hey I'm desperate. Perhaps I'm more tired than I thought.

"Hey." Somebody says and I jump dropping the platter of cupcakes I was holding. There they lay on the floor in a chocolate pool of frosting. Why? Why? Why?   
"Manny, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you'd get scared." Sean says trying to pick up this mess.   
"I was just blanking out. It was my fault. I was looking for Rachel who was supposed to be here but she never showed up."   
"Do you need any help?" He asks.   
"Are you sure you're not too busy? I wouldn't want you to go out of your way." Oh you know you would. I need help, so much help.  
"Manny it's the least I can do." Sean says and smiles.  
"Thanks." This seems unlike Sean, but maybe I underestimated him.   
"What are you looking at?" He asks. Oh my gosh how long was I staring at him?  
"Nothing." That was . . . awkward. Snap out of it Manny Santos. Get it together. Maybe I need a cupcake to wake me up. Now traffic was moving along smoothly without any more cupcake spills. We were doing great. Then the final bell rang, which meant we needed to clean up.   
"Wow Sean thanks so much. I really appreciate it." I say.  
"You're welcome. I better get to class. Can you handle it from here?" Sean asks.  
"Yep, I'm good."   
"Okay later." Then he runs to class almost tripping over his own feet. I can't help but laugh. Hopefully he's not late because of me. Oh and look who decided to make a cameo. What the nerve?  
"A little late don't you think?"  
"I deserve that." Rachel says.  
"Yeah you do and so much more. Where were you, the beauty parlor?"   
"You're funny, but no. Gee, don't get all mad. I just forgot, okay! But it looked like you handled things pretty well."   
"That's not the point Rachel. This is a team effort or was supposed to be and I was the only one here."   
"Meow! Look I'm really sorry." She shouts.  
"Yeah you should be. I got to get to class. You can take over partner."  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
How could I possibly forget about the bake sale? Manny nearly had a heart attack. Who's she kidding? I know she didn't actually want me there. She just wanted to complain to make me feel ashamed about myself but do you see me crying? Nope, no tear in sight! I could be tired but not that tired to just forget I made such a huge commitment. Maybe I'm more frustrated than tired. This whole dad getting a job in California has got stressed. It's insane. I'm too young to be stressed. It can't possibly be healthy.

"Rachel we need to talk." Paige says. I hate those poor choice of words.   
"About what?"   
"About you! Manny told me that you completely bailed on her this morning and also about you and Manny getting in a fight or whatever you want to call it. What's gotten into you?"   
"Manny and me don't get along. I'm sorry I didn't show up this morning. I just didn't want any problems."   
"Are you sure that's it?" No I know that's not it.  
"Yeah that's it." I say.  
"I was just concerned. Look who is walking this way." She says and I turn around. It's Craig, but he doesn't stop. He quickly glances my way and then continues walking.  
"I've ruined everything."   
"No you haven't. Things will work out. I gotta go, but I'll see you at lunch."  
"Bye." I can't believe Craig just ignored me like that. Is he really that upset? Is anybody really that upset with me? I can't help it that I had something to do yesterday, which obviously didn't work out. What? Where did everybody go?   
  
"Mrs. Sanchez where have you been?" Mr. Simpson asked as I enter the computer room ten minutes late.   
"Uh around." I reply.  
"Well take your seat please."   
"Yes sir."  
Mr. Simpson continues. "Now that everybody is here we can start the assignment. Okay so you and your partner will work on your very own website. It should include your interests like music, hobbies, and movies. Is there any questions?" He asked, but nobody raised their hand, so he just continued talking. "Manny and Emma you'll be partners."   
Thank god she's not my partner. That would truly suck! "And Sean you'll be Rachel's partner. Now please start. These are due next Friday and remember to have fun."   
Uh yeah right! Since when has any assignment been fun? Sean walked up to me and sat down. "So what should we do ours on?"  
He asked softly barely moving his mouth. "I dunno...movies, music, and dancing." I suggest.  
"Uh like entertainment? Yeah that sounds cool." Finally a smile, this shouldn't be that horrible.  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
Emma and me haven't spoken more than two words to each other. I think my first word was hi and hers was yeah. Then I sneezed and she sighed. I guess you can't really call that a conversation. It's barely even communicating. I have a feeling that she is trying to ignore me. How are we supposed to be partners when we don't communicate? Ding, Ding, Ding We can't! Ahh this silence is killing me.

"Emma I know you'd rather be someone else's partner, but you're with me so deal with it." I spurt out.  
"Yeah I know. Look who Sean's with!" She says.   
"Um Rachel I know. What is your point if you even have one?"  
"Aren't you scared she'll steal him away?"   
"Sean would never fall for her and besides even if her did why would I care?"   
"Who do you think you're kidding? You're all over him, Manny."   
"Oh please, Em this isn't about me liking Sean it's about you still hung up on him. You're jealous and you can't handle it."   
She just stared at me and sighed so now I guess that's what we're down to: silence, complete silence. She turned to the computer screen and started working on the website. You'll never guess what we're doing it on: endangered animals. Actually anybody who knows Emma could've predicted that. Her big dream is world peace both in the human and animal world. She didn't even ask me for my opinion. She just went ahead and did it. There's Emma for you taking all control of everything. Sean caught up with me after class. I wonder what horrid stories he'll have to tell about Rachel?

"So did you live?" Sean asked.   
"Thankfully. I was so close to snapping and you?"   
"It could've been worse."   
"Oh man do I feel your pain. I can't handle Rachel Sanchez. She has it in for me."   
"Yeah I know..." Sean says and became silent. We kept walking through the hallways. "Manny?" He says kind of squeaking.   
"Yeah?" "Do you wanna you know..."   
"What?" Just then Jay and the rest of his gang approaches us.  
Jay says, "Did we interrupt something?"   
"Nah we were just talking about uh nothing." Sean responds.   
"Right so we were heading to lunch. Do you wanna come with?"  
"Sure I'm starving." I say and Sean nods. He's been kind of quiet today. It's really strange. Was Emma right? Did Sean like me? And what was this all about?  
  
Rachel Sanchez POV  
  
There is Craig standing by his locker. Here is my chance to make things right, take matters in to my own hands. Okay Rachel walk over to him and apologize. That's funny. Since when have my feet been glued to the floor? He's walking away. Run Rachel! Run after your man!  
"Craig wait up!" I shout and he follows my command.   
"Will you be staying this time?" Craig asks sarcastically.  
"Oh sorry about yesterday. I had some business to settle with a friend. It was important, not that you aren't important. It's just that..." Did I just call Manny my friend? I must be really losing it. Craig smiles and says. "Oh I guess I understand, but you still owe me for just running away like that."  
"And what is that?"  
"A date this Friday at 7:00."   
"Hmm---I don't know. I might have plans."   
"Offering going once, twice,"  
"I'll be there." I respond quickly. "And sold to the lovely lady standing beside me." Then Craig put his hand in mine and we were off as an actual couple. It was amazing. Oh my god I know that sounds so stupid, but I just can't imagine if things didn't work out. I would've died if they didn't. Okay perhaps I'm being a little dramatic. I just would've been lovesick. Oh my silly little thoughts and me.

"So you worked it out?" Paige asks.   
"Yep, we did and now we're dating." I reply. Spinner could really care less about Craig and me dating. He's way more interested into eating, but when isn't he eating? Answer: Never!  
Paige says, "Rachel we gotta double date some time. It would be so much fun, huh baby?"   
"Oh yeah babe." Spinner says quickly.   
That would be fun, but not this weekend. I'm busy." I say and instantly look at Craig.   
"Oh I see. You guys go and do your thing. I'm sure Spin and me will think of something to do, hub baby?" Paige asked Spinner, but he doesn't answer so she grabs his bag of chips. Now she has all of his attention. Paige and Spinner are such an odd couple If you think about it. She is talented, trendy, and smart where as Spinner is kind of clueless, but I would never call him dumb. No I would never call him dumb.

"You get around Craig, don't you?" This girl says to Craig while she walks by. She glances at me, but not in that _'nice to see you'_ kind of way.   
"Who was that?" I ask Craig, but he doesn't answer me. Spinner actually does.   
"Oh that was Ashley...Craig's ex girlfriend, his first love."  
"Spin, we don't want to get into this. Rachel doesn't want to hear about my past relationships. Nobody does." Craig announces glaring at Spinner.  
I say, "Yeah I don't need to know about it Ashley. I've had boyfriends too but now that doesn't matter." I start to think about Tommy. Does that sound as horrible as I think it does?  
  
Manny Santos POV  
  
Sean, Jay, Bradley, Alex and me decided to go out and eat some pizza. I was so glad to get away from school and those people at school. Why is Emma Nelson ex-best friend so jealous of me? She so hard to be around and has the nerve to accuse me of liking Sean. It is such a childish game and what if I did like Sean? I mean is that so horrible to imagine?

"Manny, so you want another soda?" Sean asks.   
"Yes please." I say and he goes to get me a refill.  
"So Manny what's going on?" Alex asks taking off her sunglasses.   
"Nothing, why?"   
"Oh I dunno. You and Sean seem friendly if ya know what I mean?"   
"You too huh? Sean and me are just friends." I say without looking at her. I don't know if I can. "You don't sound very sure about that." She says and walks off to Bradley and Jay who are playing air hockey. I just sit there and think about what she said? _'You don't sound very sure about that'_ Truth is I don't know for sure.

We just hang out at the Pizza joint for a while playing video games and about 10 rounds of air hockey. I won seven out ten. Yeah I'm good. Today for a change I was actually having fun, so much fun that I wish I would never end.

"Guys, look at the time. Lunch was over an hour ago." Jay announces.   
"Yeah we better get movin' like now." Bradley says. He barely ever speaks in front of others, but in front of us he's one of the loudest people I know.   
"One more game." I say and Jay nods. After a game we leave and go back to school. I guess school's out because everybody is scattered around the halls getting stuff out of their locker.

Hey Manny!" Josh says from behind me. I stop and turn around. Could this day get possibly get any better?  
"Hey Josh, how's it going?"  
"Great! I've been looking for you. Where were you?"  
"Out...." "Cool. You didn't miss anything, just boring lectures." He says and smiles.  
"I guess you're right. Teachers think they know what they're talking about, but they have no clue."   
"Yeah, so do you wanna go out this weekend?"  
"With me?" I ask surprised. This is so not expected. I don't even have a speech prepared. What do I say?   
"No." He says.  
"Oh!" "I was kidding. Of course you so are we on for tonight? A movie, dinner,"   
"Heck ya. I mean yeah that sounds cool."   
"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00, 8:00. Here I'll just give you my number." He says and takes out a pen and piece of paper. He hands it me and I cuff it my hand.   
"Later!" He says and walks away.I got to get ready. I'm so unprepared.


	11. Chapter 11 Good Times

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic, but I was having a bad case of writers' block. But now I decided to update, so I hope you like this next chapter.R&R!

**Rachel Sanchez POV**

I love cheer, but I'm so glad that I don't have it right now or else I couldn't go out with Craig. Tonight is going to be a blast. I don't know what he has planned, but I just have a feeling it will be perfect. Perhaps he is my prince charming. Hey, admit it you've had your share of crushes. Josh drives me home. Mom actually let him take the jeep to school today. She said she was getting a ride to work with some guy Albert or Frankie. I don't really remember his name. All I know is that it was a guy. Should I be worried about that? Has mother found somebody new like a boyfriend?

"What are you thinking about? Craig?" My brother asks. Surprisingly this time I'm not.

"No smart one. I was thinking about mom and her guy friend." I reply. He looks at me.

"You mean that guy who drove her to work this morning? Oh not Mr. Tubby."

"I was just thinking. Mom doesn't look bad for her age." That makes her sound like an old woman. I bet parents hate that.

"Yeah I guess. Hey do you want to go get some ice cream? You treat."

"Do you think I would fall for that? Yeah, but ice cream sounds good about right now. Be quick though. I have a date tonight."

"I knew that by that goofy smile on your face."

"Why can't a girl be happy?" I say.

We decided to go to Dairy Queen to get some ice cream. Ice cream taste, especially good after a long, and stressful week. When I get home I go straight to my room at least I tried. I was stopped by my aunt.

"Oh Rachel you got a call." She shouts. She doesn't know how to whisper.

"Who?" I ask.

"I don't know Rachel one of your friends." She says and hands me the phone.

"Hello who is this?"

"Hey Chica! It's your best girl, Layci!"

"Oh my God it has been so long since I've heard from you. How is Kristin?" I ask, but she doesn't answer right that instant.

"We're not talking." Layci replies coldly.

"Oh sorry, what happened?"

"She liked Tommy a lot…for a long time and we got in a fight. She said she was glad you left because Tommy was all hers now. Rachel, she said you weren't good enough for him. She thought she could make him happier than you ever did, but she is so wrong." Layci says and I begin to cry. I have no control over my tears or my emotions. My best friend or at least that is what I thought betrayed me, stabbed me in the back and lied. How could she do that?

"Don't cry. Please don't cry."

I say, "Layci, how else am I supposed to act?"

"Yeah, I was pretty pissed off too. That girl had the nerve to raise her fist at me. I wanted to slap her silly, but there were too many witnesses."

"Are her and Tommy you know dating?"

"It's been off and on. He doesn't seem too into her, but she's like all over him. It's disgusting. Man, somebody should put a leash on that girl." She shouts. I can practically read her mind, but that is only to be expected. We've been friends since junior high. Kristin and me have been friends for even longer, since the second grade. That's the tragic thing because now that bond we had is broken. Everything we worked for is gone.

"Are you still there?" Layci shouts. She hates being ignored.

"Oh crap!" I yell as I look at the clock. "I need to go now."

"Where?" She asks.

"On a date with this guy, Craig."

"Well I see you've moved on. Wow and so soon too."

"Tommy has moved on obviously so I can too, but I still can't believe him. The jerk!"

"Angry too, huh?"

"You noticed…I got to go get ready for my date."

"Have fun Chica! Later!" Click and I'm off to my closet.

**Manny Santos POV**

"Hija, why are you in such a rush?" Mom asks as I pace around my room. I guess you could say I am nervous about my date tonight with Josh. I haven't had the best of luck with guys.

"Uh I have a date tonight. I'm just anxious, nervous, and all that stuff."

"You're beautiful, intelligent and have a heart of gold. There is nothing to worry about."

"Ah mama thanks." Then I hug her for a long time. I know that sounds like a cheesy moment, but it was special.

"Well I'll let you get ready. I'm gonna try to get contact with your brother." Mom says and leaves. She is always doing that when she's mad at one of us members in the family. She always refers to them as your brother, or your son as if she's ashamed of them. I don't blame her though. Steven hasn't been home since yesterday. Where the heck is he? What the heck is he doing? He has all of us worried sick. The phone rings so I jump over the pile of possible assembles laying on my floor and pick up the phone.

"Hey Manny speaking!" I say in a perky voice.

"Manny it is Sean. You sound happy."

"Oh hey Sean. What's up?" I ask.

"I'm having a few friends over and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I would love too…but I have a…I have plans. Sorry, but maybe some other time."

"Yeah another time. Bye." He says slightly disappointed. I can tell by the tone of his voice. Now what should I wear? There are tons of clothes here, but nothing seems right. Perhaps I should wear a dress, hip huggers, a skirt or better yet a mini skirt? I decide to wear a black mini skirt with a pink lace trim and a silky, pink tube top. It's dressy, but practical. In other words it is perfect.

**Rachel Sanchez POV**

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" I ask my brother who is wearing some black, dress pants and a white collared shirt.

"I have a date." He replies.

"Oh so you're a ladies man now. Who is this lucky lady?"

"Manny Santos," He says looking at his hair in the mirror applying some gel to it.

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you don't like her, but I do a lot so be a good sister and don't ruin this for me."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. She's a metal case."

"She can't be any worse than you."

"This isn't about me, Josh. She's trouble. I'm just watching out for you."

"This isn't about me…I need to go pick up my date."

"Mom is letting you take the jeep? That is not fair." I shout.

"Life isn't always fair sis. Have a good time with Craig. Don't be out too late." He replies and leaves the house making the door slam. My worse nightmare has happened; my brother is dating my worse enemy. Manny doesn't deserve my brother. He's too good for her. How am I supposed to have a good time tonight with so much on my mind? Then I hear a knock at my door and open it.

"Hey Rachel, are you going anywhere tonight?" My mom asks.

"Yeah I have a date."

"You don't sound very excited about that."

"I'm not. I mean I am, but a lot of things have happened that have got me depressed."

"Honey, I have a date." She says and I turn towards her with my mouth opened wide.

"What?" I shout.

"I have a date. I just wanted to let you know."

"With who that guy who drove you to work?"

"Heck no. Don't be silly. It's somebody else that I have known for awhile. My friend was the one to introduce us and we hit it off right away. I hope you aren't upset with me."

"What? Why would I be upset?"

"Because he's not your dad."

"You should be thankful for that. I'm fine with it, honest. I need to finish getting ready okay?" I say and my mom gets my hair out of my face, smiles and leaves. My dad won't be happy about this and I'm not too sure if I am either even though I said I was. When I get downstairs mom has already left and my aunt was in the backyard reading a book. I decided to wait outside on the front porch for Craig to arrive. Then a car pulled up and Craig stepped out of it.

"Hey Craig!" I say.

"Hi Rachel, you look beautiful. Oh this is for you." He handed me a pink teddy bear that was holding a single white rose.

"Oh that was really sweet Craig." I said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on we need to go or else we'll be late."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Craig replies. He looks so hot tonight in his leather jacket with his curly locks. I was mesmerized by that handsome smile that laid across his face. God, I hope I'm not drooling. What good impression would that be? Well it wouldn't be. How long have I been looking at him?

"Uh Rachel are you okay? You've look completely blanked out. What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" He asks.

"Oh no I was just looking out the window. You have a better view so I uh oh you caught me so are we here?" I reply.

"Yep, here we are at the carnival."

"I love carnivals. My mom and dad used to bring me, but it's been such a long time."

"I'm glad that I brought you here then. We got to hurry though I reserved us seats for the showing of West Side Story and it starts in…" He looks at his watch, "in two minutes."

"Then let's hurry up." I exclaim, he took my hand in his and we run through the carnival till we reached our destination.

**Manny Santos POV**

Oh no he's late. Maybe he isn't going to show up. Maybe once he told that sister of his she locked him up in the basement or killed him. What am I saying? You're being crazy Manny. She would never do that; he wouldn't let her. Is that him? No, that is just my stupid neighbor Mrs. Henderson. I never liked her, but that isn't the case. Wait I see a jeep. Does he drive a jeep? I hope he does because I would hate to be seen driving in a mini van. My mother owns a mini van and it smells like feet, which is really gross. Why am I talking about this?

"Manny I'm so sorry I'm late. I bought you roses, but then I realized I left them at my house so I had to go home to get them. I kept getting all the red lights. I guess you could say I'm kind of nervous." He blabbers on. Boy, does he look hot. He could blabber on forever and I wouldn't mind.

"Oh I was just glad you showed up. Thanks for the roses. They're beautiful. Do you mind if I put them in a vase before we leave?" I ask.

"Nope not at all. By the way you look great."

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." After I put the roses in a vase we got in the car, and he turned on the radio. It was on the classic oldies station.

He asks, "Oh I hope you don't mind the music. I can change it if you want?"

"No, it's fine. I like War." I replied.

"Really that's cool. My mom plays oldies all the time and I guess you could say I've gotten used to it."

"It's the same with my parents. Earth, Wind and Fire are my dad's all time favorite along with Santana. I prefer Rose Royce though. Workin' at the carwash." I began to sing. I hope he doesn't think I'm a dork, but by my surprise he sang with me.

I could never do this kind of stuff with Craig. This date was already turning out to be great…no awesome. Josh and me have a lot in common and he's funny. I've been the happiest I have been in awhile and I hope this feeling never ends. He decided to take me to this fancy Italian restaurant, but I can't pronounce the name of it. It was in Italian.

"I hope you like Italian food." He says.

"I love it. I didn't know you were the romantic type."

"Yeah, well only when I'm with someone special." Am I blushing?

"Did Rachel give you a hard time? You know since we were going on a date." Why did I bring her up?

"A little bit of a hard time, but she doesn't make up my decisions I do. I don't know why she dislikes you so much." Craig's name popped into my head.

"I have an idea why she does."

"Don't worry about her though." He says and places his hand on top of mine. I hear the clearing of someone's throat and we stop staring at one another.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asks as he placed some breadsticks on the table.

"Two salads, two servings of spaghetti, and two Dr.Peppers. Is that fine with you Manny?" I nod and the waiter takes our menus.

Rachel Sanchez POV

"So how did you like the movie?" Craig asked, while holding my hand. I hope I wasn't sweating like the rest of me was.

"It was great and so romantic, but I'm shocked that you sat through it. Thanks." I replied and we headed off the game area of the carnival.

"Oh I love teddy bears. I guess I big kid at heart."

"I'll try to win you something then."

"How sweet of you." I say and he began to throw darts at the balloons and I just watched him.

"Oh darn it. Don't worry I'll get it this time." He says and handed the guy in charge of the game stand more money. All of a sudden he blew his whistle and he started to get down a huge teddy bears that was hanging above. Craig handed it to me. Could he be any greater?

"Oh thanks so much. It's so cute." I say and hugged him.

"You're welcome. Come it let's go on some rides. The night is still young." he says and wait to get in line for this huge roller coaster. Um have I mentioned I'm deadly scared of heights.

"Are you okay? You looked nervous."

"Oh I'm fine. Really I am?" I reply as he smiles at me.

"You aren't scared of heights are you?"

"Yeah, you caught me, but I'll be okay...I think."

"Of course you will be. You're in the hands of Craig Manning."

I really felt comfortable with Craig. I could be myself around him. I could be myself with Tommy but only when we were alone. Around his friends I had to act like a rebel, and wild so his friends wouldn't think I was a loser. But now I didn't have to pretend not even around his friends.

"Let's get in the middle." He suggests and I follow him. I began to tap my feet and look down.

"That will make it worse. This will be fun and if it isn't you can blame me."

"I doubt I could ever do that." He put his arm around my shoulder and we blasted off and I screamed like a maniac, but it was fun.

"Want to go on it again?" I asked. "Because that was so much fun."

"Anything for you Rachel."

Manny Santos POV

Dinner went by smoothly and I got to know Josh better and better and I began to like him more and more. As Josh was talking I glanced at the clock and realized it was almost 10 o'clock.

"Oh my gosh we've been talking for hours." I mention and we look around the restaurant noticing it was practically empty. We looked at each other and started to laugh for no apparent reason.

He asks, "Do you still want to catch a late movie?"

"Do you?"

"No, not really. Why ruin a good thing? Besides we can't talk during the movie unless you want people to throw popcorn at you?"

"Yeah, I don't want that. I've actually experienced that once Let's just take a walk through the town. It's beautiful out tonight."

He smiled and paid for dinner. We walked and talked while holding hands. It was the perfect night and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. I looked up towards the sky.

"Look a shooting star." I shout.

"Then make a wish." Josh says so I closed my eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?"

"Don't you know the rules of wishing? I can't tell anybody or else it won't come true. Nothing personal."

"Oh how could I forget. Do you smell that?" He asks and I sniffed the air.

"It smells like fresh baked cookies." I reply and we were standing in front of a bakery full of tasty pastries.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asks.

"Why not? We never did have dessert." I say.

"Yeah because that waiter nearly kicked us out. Come on."

"Okay..."

We went inside and ordered some double, chunk chocolate chip cookies and Jones Apple sodas. It sure did hit the spot. This is a wonderful date, but it was coming to an end. I wish it wasn't because soon as it was over I had to go home filled with a bunch of worried people. Mom tried not to show that she was worried about Steven, but I know she was. Dad was stressed out from work and yelling more often than he usually does.

After about an hour we got in Josh's jeep that was actually his mom's and he drove me home. We sang most of the way there and then we stopped once I got home. He walked me to my door and the date was nearly over. He leaned in and so did I. We kissed, not too long of a kiss, but it was just enough. He shyly walked away and tripped over his own feet and I waved good-bye.

That kiss will be on my mind all night. How could someone be so perfect?

Rachel Sanchez POV

I've always been scared of roller coaster, but tonight I left all my fears behind and had the time of my life. Craig was my kind of guy and more.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna miss my curfew. My mom is gonna kill me." I shout.

"Don't worry I'll get you home on time. At least I'll really try." He smiles and we run to his car.

"Thanks Craig." I say as we run.

"For what?"

"For tonight. I had a great time."

"I did too."

Craig drove me home and on the way there we talked about his band and how they liked my brother's songs. I wasn't very fond of my brother and didn't like hearing his name. Soon I would see him prancing around the house telling mom about his date. Maybe he didn't have a good time. Maybe he saw Manny for what she really was. Craig also invited me to his band practice and said I could come as often as I wanted.

"Yeah that sounds so cool."

"Maybe one say you can sing with us." Craig says stopping the car.

"Um...I don't think so. I'm not a horrible singer but not great either. Thanks anyways."

Then it happened Craig Manning kissed me, a wonderful, passionate kiss. It was amazing and then I realized I was late, but then again I didn't care. Finally I said I had to go and we unlocked lips.

"Bye Craig." I say

"Bye. I'll see at school on Monday." Then he drove away, but I stood there for a little but longer.

I slowly made my way into the house waiting for my aunt to scold me about being late, but she was already in bed. Mom wasn't home and it was already eleven thirty.

"Where's mom?" I ask Josh who is on the couch watching a movie.

"I dunno probably out on her date."

"It's getting late though."

"Maybe they really hit it off." He responds.

"Aren't you concerned about this?"

"No. Mom has the right to date. It's been awhile since her and dad got divorced. She was bound to go a date some day." He says and pops some popcorn in his mouth while keeping his eyes the television screen. I can't believe he didn't care. Mom is out late doing who knows what with a complete stranger. How can he just sit there and munch away on junk food? I went up to my room and put on my cd player. Mom didn't get home to one 'o clock in the morning, but I didn't see her. I just heard her. She probably thought I was fast asleep but I wasn't.


	12. Chapter 12 Did I Miss Something?

**Chapter 12  
Did I Miss Something?**  
  
**Manny Santos POV  
**  
I wake up Monday morning and walk into the kitchen to get some orange juice. I'm surprisingly up earlier than usual, which is strange. Sunday went by so quickly, but I'm not too bummed about it. It just means I get to see my boyfriend sooner. Huh, I like the sound of that. Boyfriend! And somehow I think it's going to work out if Rachel stays away. Wait, what am I talking about? She can't get in my way. Mom walks into the kitchen and rubs her eyes twice when she sees me.  
  
"_Whoa_, Manny you're up. Are you feeling okay?" Mom asks.  
  
"Good morning mom. I'm feeling great even greater than great." I say.  
  
Mom smiles and hugs me. "I take it that your date went pretty well."  
  
"Yeah Josh is a real gentleman." That is what moms like to hear, but it is true he was.  
  
"I'm glad. I got to meet him. Why don't you bring him over to dinner tonight?" What? Darn, I should've said he was a real bad boy, but no I said he was a gentleman. Now I have to sit through an awkward dinner with my boy friend, father and mother.  
  
"So what do you think of that?" She asks.  
  
"Oh I will ask him, but don't be surprised if he has plans." Please have plans, Josh. I noticed that my father wasn't home, which is really strange since well he's always here in the morning. He is always the first one up.  
  
"Mom where is dad?" I ask.  
  
"Oh work I guess. Maybe you should go get ready so I can drop you off. Do you want anything to eat?" Mom says and serves herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"No thanks. I have my orange juice." I respond.  
  
I go to my room and start to get ready. I guess dad is really busy, really busy because I haven't seen a lot of him lately. It's probably nothing. He's just busy. Somebody has to bring money into the house. Oh no, where did the time go? What should I wear? It has to be perfect since I actually have someone to impress now. I decide to wear some jean hip- huggers, black glittery shirt, and a black hat.  
  
Mom drives me to school and once I get out of the car Sean approaches me with a smile on his face. "Hey Manny, how was your weekend?" He asks.  
  
"Great. How was your party?" I ask.  
  
"It was fine until my brother came home early so it ended early."  
  
"That's too bad, but at least you can throw parties. My folks are always home, well most of them are."  
  
"Most?"  
  
"Yeah...my brother hasn't been home lately. He hasn't called either. I guess he decided to take a road trip with the love of his life."  
  
"Mine seems to be taking long trips almost every week. He claims to be love too...but nothing comes out of it."  
  
"Maybe your brother and mine should get together for a play date."  
  
Sean comments, "You seem happy today."  
  
"Yeah I guess I am." I respond. We sit at the bench just waiting for school to start.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Sean asks me.  
  
"Yeah shoot."  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile, and was worried to death how you would respond. And I'm still tongue tied."  
  
"What is it, Sean?" I ask and look at him then I see the shadow of someone standing over me. Both of us look up and it's Josh and he gives me a hug.  
  
"Hey babe, may I walk to you class?" Josh asks.  
  
"Yeah in a sec, Sean what were you going to say?" I ask Sean.  
  
"Uh it was nothing. Are and him dating?" He says.  
  
"Yes, we went on a date this weekend and really hit it off." Josh replies for me and Sean gets up.  
  
"So that's why you couldn't come over. Well I better go find Jay. Bye-bye love birds." He says and walks away looking kind of angry. Why did he just blow me off like that? It was kind of rude.  
  
"What's up with him?" Josh exclaims.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Does he like you or something?"  
  
"No of course not. We're just friends. I guess he was just upset that I didn't go to his party, that's all."  
  
Josh looked at me, and then smiled and we walked to our lockers. On the way there I saw Sean getting into Jay's car and then they drove off. I guess he really did need to go find Jay.  
  
**Craig Manning POV**  
  
Before school started I met up with my girlfriend, Rachel, but this time I had a feeling it was going to work out. What is this? Who is Manny with? Josh? I guess Rachel noticed me looking at Manny because she snapped her fingers in my face looking impatient.  
  
"Craig, are you looking at Manny?" She asks.  
  
"No." I reply.  
  
"Yeah you were. I know the both of you have a past, but that's history right?"  
  
"Completely. I'm with you now." I say and kiss her.  
  
"I can get used to this, but I can't believe my brother is going out with Miss Feisty."  
  
_"Miss Feisty?"_ I ask.  
  
"Manny. Yeah I call her that because we don't get along. We're always getting into fights over the smallest, stupidest things, but she starts it. No wonder you broke up with her. I really can't stand her." I laugh nervously because she was the one who broke up with me, but I wasn't about to admit that. I suppose Manny and Rachel don't get along. Maybe that's for the best. Lets not history repeat itself. Rachel is right Manny is history, she is gone, and as far as I'm concerned she doesn't even exist. Manny who? I don't know any person by the name of Manny!  
  
Here comes Paige and her honeybee, other wise known as Spinner. _Honey Bee?_ I really hope Rachel doesn't expect me to call her honeybee, but she doesn't seem like the bossy type, not like Paige. I'm just hoping she's not.  
  
"Hey Paige and Spin." Rachel greets.  
  
"Hey Hon and Craig. Rachel, let's chat and leave the guys to talk."  
  
"Bye honeybee." Spinner says and waves good-bye. There is that pet name again. Rachel and Paige run off giggling probably to meet up with Hazel and Ashley. She hates my guts too. I hope her and Ashley don't bond because that would be very bad, especially bad for me.  
  
"You know who they're talking about, right?" Spinner says, grinning.  
  
"Me and how cute I am." I respond.  
  
"Alright Stud, let's just see how long this will last."  
  
"Oh well I think I can handle things. I've learned from my mistakes."  
  
"Lets hope so. How was your date?"  
  
"Lovely."  
  
"Lovely? Is that new to your vocabulary? Did you kiss her good-night?"  
  
"Hello Paige. Not likes it's any of your business, but yeah." I respond with a smile on my face and we walk into Computers. There is Ashley sitting with Ellie looking at me, more like glaring. It looks likes she going to jump me or something horrible like that. I know I hurt Ashley and I'm sorry about it, but God can't she just leave me alone. Whenever she gets the chance to she tries to make my life a living hell.  
  
"Here he comes." Ashley tells Ellie, but she's looking at me.  
  
"Yeah here I come." I say. Yeah it was one of the lamest things I've said, but it kept her quiet.  
  
**Rachel Sanchez POV**  
  
"You make the cutest couple." Paige repeats to about the fifth time today, but I tell her the same thing.  
  
"Yeah we do." Maybe if I don't say it with a lot of enthusiasm she'll get the point.  
  
"But just know that Craig can't be trusted." Ashley says suddenly joining the conversation.  
  
"Yeah he can be...by **me**. Besides I can handle myself." I respond.  
  
"Ashley, don't scare Rachel with your horror stories. We all know you and Craig dated." Paige says.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." Ashley says and then leaves followed by Marco and Ellie.  
  
"She is just jealous." I say.  
  
"Sure she is."  
  
"What does that mean?" I ask.  
  
"She's kind a right, but don't get me wrong. Craig has been known to be a cheater and player," Paige says and looks at me, "but don't worry. He's changed since then."  
  
I know Paige loves to give relationship advice, but somehow this time it wasn't too comforting. I don't want to be heartbroken, not again. How would I handle that? Then I realize everything that has been happening lately. First my dad gets another job back in California, my best friend stabbed me in the back and dated my ex-boyfriend or whatever you call him, my mother goes on a date with a complete stranger and now my brother is dating my worse enemy. I thought life was all fine and dandy and now I realize it isn't. Why do I think so much?  
  
"Oh yeah Rachel you gotta come over to my house after school?" Paige shouts.  
  
"Um okay but what for?" I ask.  
  
"Because we need to practice for the competition this Thursday. You're kinda behind on the dance moves." _Hmm_, there is something else I completely forgot about, but it isn't exactly bad news.  
  
"I'll be there, but why can't we just practice in the gym?"  
  
"We could, but I just thought we would have a more fun time at my house. All the other members of the spirit squad will be there too. I gotta get to my next class."  
  
"Bye, see ya at lunch." I say and make my way to my next class, which is English. Yippee...**not.** I wonder what is in today's agenda? How about another boring assignment?  
  
"Okay so today we'll be reading some romantic plays that I have selected for you. You and your partners will review it and then write your own short play that follows the plot of your chosen play. It's due by Thursday." Mrs. Kwan announces to the class and then assigns partners. Guess who I'm partners with, yeah Manny and Emma. You never saw that one coming, huh?  
  
"So what play did we get?" Emma asked. Manny had the script in her hand.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet. Wow, this will be easy." She says.  
  
"Yeah really easy. Do we even have to read it?" I ask and Emma darts a glare at me.  
  
"Of course we do if we want to write a play that is really similar to it." Emma says and grabs the script from Manny.  
  
We read the whole play surprisingly, but I guess it was because none of us wanted to have an actual conversation with each other. None of us got along too well. I don't know why Emma is giving me the cold shoulder though because I never did anything to her. I think she was mostly upset with her. Paige filled me in on the history between Manny and Emma. They used to be best friends, then Manny changed her look, and then Emma called her a slut. I don't know how Paige knows these things but somehow she does. She's an expert when it comes to school gossip. Emma started to pack up her papers, and so did Manny and I.  
  
"So we should meet at my house tonight so we can get started on writing the play. I have a computer and printer." Emma announces.  
  
"Oh I would like to, but I have to meet Paige today after school, so does Manny," I reply.  
  
"I do? Why?" Manny asks.  
  
"We need to practice for the competition on Thursday. Didn't you get the memo?"  
  
"No, she never told me anything."  
  
"Then I guess I'll start on the play while you two guys '_practice'_." Emma says angrily. I look at Manny and she looks at me.  
  
"Well maybe we can come over for an hour and then go straight to Paige's house." I suggest.  
  
"Okay I guess." Emma says.  
  
Manny replies, "Fine whatever. I gotta go meet my boyfriend."  
  
"You mean my brother."  
  
"Oh he is? He's nothing like you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.  
  
"He actually has a heart and a mind, unlike you."  
  
"Manny, you better stop before I do something drastic."  
  
"Oh stop being so childish. I really don't have time for this." Manny rolls her eyes and leaves the classroom.  
  
"I see you two don't get along, but I completely understand why. See you tonight, Rachel." Emma says and waves good-bye to me.  
  
"Bye."  
  
**Manny Santos POV**  
  
At lunchtime I saw Josh waiting at my locker so I walked over there and gave him a big hug. He's so sweet.  
  
"How was your morning?" He asks.  
  
"It was okay. Your sister and me and my ex-best friend got partnered up to do this assignment in English." I reply.  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"It went okay, but tonight I'm gonna be very busy. I need to go to Emma's house to do that and then I have to go to Paige's house to practice for the competition we have this Thursday. These last couple of weeks have been tough."  
  
"And you didn't invite me?"  
  
"Oh my gosh I totally forgot. Of course you're invited."  
  
"Then I'll be there to cheer you on." He says and we walk down the hall and he got some papers out of backpack.  
  
"Can we make a quick trip? I need to give these song lyrics to Craig and the band." He says.  
  
"_Oh you're friends?_ I had no idea."  
  
"We're kinda friends. I don't know him too well but my sister does of course."  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on." I said and we went into the cafeteria. The truth was I kind of wanted to see Craig just to show him I moved on. He could look all he wanted, but he couldn't have me. I was taken and I hope he sees that I'm a lot better off. Craig was sitting with the usual group of people and there was Rachel by his side laughing uncontrollably. You could totally tell it was just an act.  
  
"Hey guys. Craig here are some lyrics for your band. You can use them and fix them up if you want?" Josh says and Craig looks up at me.  
  
"Oh thanks. We really needed some new material. I'll look over them and tell you what I think." Craig says.  
  
"Hey Josh do you wanna come see us play today after school at Craig's to you know help us out?" Marco says while smiling.  
  
"Yeah I don't think I have anything planned. Bye guys." He says and we walk outside. I'm so glad that Paige asked us to eat with them or else we would probably have to. Yay, now Josh has plans tonight and so do I so he can't come over for dinner. But I'll ask him tomorrow. While we sit at the table my eyes wonder around the campus. Where is Sean? I haven't seen him all day and I'm getting worried. He did seem pretty upset earlier when he found out Josh and me were dating. Could he be...no he couldn't be jealous. What if he went off and did something stupid?  
  
"Manny, is something wrong. You barely ate anything." Josh says, with a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"I was just thinking about nothing really."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No not really. I was thinking about Sean, not that way though. He hasn't been here since this morning."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I bet everything's fine."  
  
"Yeah everything's fine."  
  
No, it isn't fine. I have all these mix feelings and don't know what to think of them.

**Author's Note:** Hey I decided to add Craig's point of view to this chapter to let you know what he is thinking. I updated earlier this time. Aren't ya happy? I have a couple of ideas for future chapters so keep reading and reviewing. Thanks and bye for now. 


	13. Chapter 13 What Did You Say?

**Chapter 13**

**What Did You Say?**

**Rachel Sanchez POV----**

"Hey bro can you give me a ride?" I ask.

"Um yeah don't I always? I thought that was a given." Josh replies.

"Josh what's up with the attitude?" I ask.

"Oh I dunno." He says, puts on his sunglasses, and heads outside of the school. I follow him outside trailing behind because I wouldn't want to make him upset again. Man, why was he so rude to me? I was just trying to be polite because he's always telling me I should have manners. That is the last time I take his advice. What was I thinking anyways? I have a busy schedule this whole week, but I can't wait until the competition. It should be really fun and the whole squad are awesome dancers. Why is Manny Santos coming towards the jeep? Ugh, yeah she's dating my brother. I was trying to forget about that.

"Hey babe what's up?" Josh asks and then they share an intimate kiss as if I'm not even here. I cough and they remove their lips from each other. That was disturbing.

"Oh hey Rachel I didn't see you there." Manny says and smiles a phony smile.

"Yeah obviously so Barbie what are you doing here?" I reply and my brother elbows me in the side.

"What was that for?"

"Play nice. Excuse her Manny, she forgot to take her medication today so what brings you here?" Josh asks.

"I hate to be a bother, but can you give me a ride? I called mother but she's at work and so is my dad. Would that be alright with you?"

"No." I say, but she ignores me.

"Oh that's fine. Rachel scoot over." My brother demands so I take a seat in the back to get far as possible from Manny.

"Thanks a lot." Manny says.

"No problem so where are we off to?" He replies.

"To Emma's." She says and informs him on exactly where that is. "Rachel isn't that where you're going?"

"Yep sure am. Is your memory really that bad?" I shot back.

"God, why are you being so mean to me? I'm trying to be nice to you, but you just keep insulting me. What's your problem Rachel? Huh!" She shouts.

"You. That's the problem."

"Really well you aren't exactly my favorite person in the world, but at least I'm trying to deal with it. Make the best out of it because I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah well---"

"We're here." My brother says and Manny and I get out of the car. We wave good-bye and don't talk to one another.

**Manny Santos POV----**

Wow, I haven't been here in ages. I use to take weekly visits to Emma's for slumber parties and study crams. It was fun, but now Emma hated my guts for who knows what. I didn't do anything personally to her.

"Hey Rachel, and Manny. Come in." Emma greets.

"Hey Emma." Rachel says, but I don't say anything. I think it's for the best because I wouldn't want Rachel to yell at me again. I don't know who hated me more. We went into the garage where Emma's room was. This brought back so many memories especially that time Emma almost caught Craig and me making out. That was a close call, too close. (A/N: Yeah Emma never caught them making out, but in Taking Manny's Advice it explains why they aren't friends.)

"Nice room." Rachel says, but you can tell she hates it. Nothing ever seems to be god enough for her.

"Really? Thanks. Do you guys want some soda?" Emma asks.

"Sure." She replies and I just nod looking like I've forgotten how to speak. Emma just looks at me strangely and leaves the room. No, Emma don't go. Don't leave She-Devil and me here alone. She might kill me, but to my surprise Rachel didn't say anything at to me. We just sat down in complete silence, which was kind of uncomfortable. I heard her sigh a couple of times and it got pretty annoying, but I kept my mouth shut. Finally Emma came into the room.

"It's pretty quiet in here, huh? Anyways here are your sodas and I decided to bring some cookies too." Emma says and makes her way to the computer. "So do you have any ideas on what we should write our play on?"

"No not really. I'm not the greatest writer and not very creative." Rachel says and takes a bite of her cookie.

"_Okay_... Manny do you have any ideas?"

"Um yeah I do." I look up and both of them are looking at me intently. "Romeo and Juliet is about a girl who is torn apart from her true love, right? So why don't we write a story about that except it takes place in modern times."

"Yeah go on." Emma says.

"There's a girl named Ma---Anna and a guy named Jake who really like each other, but belong to different social groups. He's the popular jock and she used to be popular, but then everyone turned on her so now she's a loner. This guy really likes her and tries to be with her, but he has an evil sister, who is Anna's worse enemy. She would do anything to keep them apart."

"Wow that's good." Emma replies to my surprise and I smile for the first time tonight.

"Really?" She nods and then I turn to Rachel who looks pissed. I wonder what her problem is?

"Why do I get a feeling that , that isn't a made up?" She shouts.

"I have no idea why you think what you think."

"We're not going to use your idea because it's bad. I hate it."

"No you hate it because you know it is the truth."

"Excuse me, but I'm not evil. I just speak my mind when I have something to say. Manny you could be with anyone, but why do you have to be with my brother?"

"Because he likes me and I like him and he treats me like an actual person. He doesn't judge me like everybody else does."

"Well you gotta expect people to judge you. Look at the way you act and the way you dress. It's disgusting."

"If you don't like it then don't look at me. I have a question for you. Why do you insist on making my life a living hell?" I shout.

Emma interrupts our conversation. "Why don't you guys stop arguing and get started on the assignment? We've already wasted a lot of time."

"Shut-up Emma." Both Rachel and I shout.

"Don't tell her to shut-up. Only I can tell her to shut-up." Rachel yells.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you said." I reply.

"Ugh! Manny, why don't you do me a favor and stay away from me and my brother?"

"No. Why don't you want us seeing one another and don't tell me it's because you don't like me. I want a real answer."

"You wanna know the real truth. The truth is you aren't good enough for my brother. He deserves way better than you and besides my brother doesn't date sluts."

**Rachel Sanchez POV ---**

Manny glared at me, then grabbed her back pack, and ran out of Emma's room. I could hear her crying and then the front door slammed shut.

"Man Rachel that was harsh, a little too harsh even if it was directed into Manny's way. And everybody knows I don't like her, but that was just mean." Emma says.

"She asked for the truth and I gave it to her. She'll be fine. Besides Paige told me about your little battle with Manny so don't act all innocent." I reply.

"You don't understand. I had my reasons."

"Oh really all I know is that you're jealous of her."

"Why?"

"Because of her and Sean. She's had a better relationship with him than you ever did."

"You're way out of line. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh you know you're still in love with Sean. Everybody knows that. How many times have you tired to get back with him?" I say and Emma begins to cry. Gosh I feel horrible. I didn't mean to make her cry, I really didn't. Emma stands up and walks over to the computer. What do I do now? Do I try to cheer her up?

"I can do the homework by myself." Emma says.

"Then what do I do?" I ask.

"I think you should just leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and don't worry I won't tell Mrs. Kwan that I did it all." Emma says.

I pick up my back-pack and leave the room. What the heck has gotten into me? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? Now I have one more enemy to add to my list and I still feel horrible about everything I said. I even feel kind of bad for saying those things to Manny or perhaps I'm going insane. No as unbelievable as it sounds at the back of my mind I feel like crap for saying those things to her. As much as I dislike her nobody deserves to be called a slut unless they are one. Huh, that made no sense. Obviously I'm not thinking clearly.

**Manny Santos POV---**

_Runaway._ That is what I do when ever somebody steps in my way. Sometimes it is too much to handle and I just need to get some fresh air. Rachel Sanchez.. I hate that name. It gives me chills up and down my spine. How can anybody like her? Honestly, can't they see through her like I can? Her, Emma and half the school population sees a slut whenever I walk pass them. That's my label. That's all I am in everybody's eyes. A car passes by me going super fast. Gee, people should really learn how to drive. Wait is that Sean in the car?

"Woo, hoo." I hear Sean shout as he sticks his head out the window. What is he doing? He sees me, but the cars keeps strolling down the street.

"So that's what he has been doing all day!" I say out loud.

Crap what time is it? Man, I was supposed to be at Paige's house like fifteen minutes ago, but now I don't even feel like going. Seriously, what is the point? Call me crazy, but I don't even feel like being on the spirit squad and I'm sure nobody would even miss me... I guess I should call Paige and tell her I'm not going over. I dial her phone number.

"Hello?" Paige asks. I can hear the other girls in the back ground.

"Hi Paige, it's Manny."

"Oh hey hon, where are you?"

"Um...at my house. There's been a family emergency." Lie. That is something else I do.

"What happened?"

"That's not important, but I just called to tell you I won't be able to come over."

"Oh that sucks. I hope everything goes well. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." I reply and hang up.

**Rachel Sanchez POV---**

"Who was that?" Hazel asks Paige.

"It was Manny. She can't come over tonight." Paige replies.

"Really? Man, what's up with her lately?"

"I don't know, but I'm kind of worried. She's had a rough year and I feel bad for her. Poor thing." Paige turns to me. "Rachel do you know what's up with her?"

"Um..._no not at all_." Gosh, I've never been good at lying.

"I'm just asking because you hang out so much."

"What are you talking about? We never get along. I don't even like her. "

"Jeez, I was just concerned about Manny, but I think you do know something. You're just not telling me."

"You know what I didn't come over here to get accused. I'm leaving." And I was out of there.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I've been so slow to update. I guess you can say I'm kind of out of ideas. It would be awesome if you guys gave me some ideas. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know in your reviews. I'll update as soon as I can, but I need **IDEAS!**

**-----Sister-Cousin------**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** OMG, I haven't updated this FF for so long and I'm happy to say I just finished 2 more chapters. If you have any ideas please tell them to me!!! Who do you want to hook up in the end?!? R&R

**Chapter 14**  
**I Don't Know**

**Manny Santos POV**

Here I am lying in my bed finding it really hard to wake up. I can hear my mother and father arguing about something in their bedroom, but I can't make out exactly what they're saying. It's probably about my brother, Steven. He hasn't been home lately, but I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned that. I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking and worrying about him. Where the heck is he? It's driving me crazy. Steven is seriously stressing out my parents and I know he's probably on their mind twenty- four seven. I hear footsteps running down the stairs ending with a slam of the door. Now all I hear is the crying of my mother. Now I really don't want to wake up. Somebody pinch me! This cannot be happening. It just can't be. This is a nightmare. It HAS to be.

"Manuela Santos do I have to come in here every single morning to remind you to get up?" She yells, but I can hear a whimper behind the yelling.

"No, but you always do anyways."

"Get up now! You got to go to school. Mr. Armstrong called me and said you're failing his class."

I moan. "This can't be happening. So what? I'll bring up my grade so please go away. You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't see how you can be so casual about this. It is serious, Manuela and It's so unlike you. What has gotten into you?"

"Hormones?"

"This is no time for jokes. **Now**...tell me what is bothering you?"

"Nothing mother. I'm fine. I think you are the one with some explaining to do." What am I doing? I can't believe I just talked back to my own mother.

"This doesn't concern me. You better get up."

"No because I'm not going to school today. I really don't feel that great."

"You look fine to me. Now get ready for school and I'll drop you off."

My mother exits my room and I grab a hold of my pillow and scream into it. Life used to be so simple and now it's so complicated. Why can't it be easy? Why can't there be solutions to every single problem? Why can't I stay in bed all day? I don't like to complain oh whom am I kidding? Whining is one of the only things I'm good at, but that can't help me now. I'm stuck in a horrible place and I'm unable to find a way out.

**Rachel Sanchez POV**

"Josh mom said you needed to drive me to school!" I yell.

"Yeah I know. I am the one who she said it to." He replies.

"Fine. I'm just reminding you."

"Well you don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of remembering."

"_Okay."_

Five minutes later Josh and I are sitting in the jeep on our way to school. He hasn't spoken to me. Can he possibly still be mad at me for being rude to Manny the other day? Why does he care so much that I don't approve of his choice of a girlfriend? But then again things like this always bother him. He needs to impress _everyone._

I just have to ask. "So what's up with the cold shoulder lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't notice."

"Well what do you think?" Josh asks.

"Because of the way I treat your girlfriend?" I sigh. "You don't understand the relationship between us, Josh. We just don't get along. Believe me I've tried to help her...but that didn't end up too well."

"W– -what happened?"

Should I tell him? If I told him Manny almost took ecstasy he would **so** not believe me. He would probably deny everything that came out of my mouth. Why won't he believe me? It's not like I'm some kind of pathological liar. Ugh, I hate that he takes Manny's word over his own sister's. Why should I even try?

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

I was about to get out of the jeep when my brother stopped me.

"I'm sorry." He says in a low tone.

"Did you just apologize or was I just imagining it?" I ask.

"See this is why I can't tell you anything. You're always so sarcastic and have an answer for everything."

"I'm sorry. It's just the way I am. Besides I've had a lot on my mind with the---"

"Well so have I but nobody cares to ask me...do they?" He shouts.

Speechless. That is the only word that can describe how I feel right now. That look in his eyes, the tone of voice and the way he said it. It scared me and as much as I wanted to say something I couldn't. No words came out of my mouth so I just walked away.

**Manny Santos POV**

I wish I wasn't here right now. I never ever really loved school, but always found it bearable. But right now I wish I were anywhere, but here. I don't even want to walk in those halls and I don't want to hear people snickering and gossiping about me in the background. All kids care about gossip and never the truth. If you ask me the system is pretty screwed up. Just look at me I'm a walking stereotype, but in the back of my mind I knew it all along. I just tried to convince myself that dressing like this and acting like a bad girl without any cares was okay when it wasn't. I can't handle this. I need to get away.

"Manny how are you babe?"

"Not now, Josh."

I run into the bathroom and look at myself into mirror. Finally I have some time to myself. Finally I'm all alone, but wait I hear crying. I spoke too soon.

"So we meet again. Boy does this bring back memories." Rachel says wiping the tears from her eyes covering it with a bad attitude.

"Oh don't get me started... _not today_. I'm not in the greatest mood."

"I don't know why you got so angry that day. All I tried to do was help."

"I never needed your help."

Rachel sneers, "But you do need help."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I reply. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Rachel doesn't say anything. She just looks at her reflection in the mirror.

**Rachel Sanchez POV**

All of you are probably thinking right now that I hate her because she's dating my older brother. Yeah sure that's part of it, but it's not the complete truth. Manny and I are so much alike. I've been in her shoes before and know how she feels, but I never liked the person I used to be. I guess that's why I dislike Manny so much. I've seen the world through her eyes, but why am I doing this? I know that she is miserable so why am I making her more miserable? Back then I always wished for someone to come take my hand and tell me everything was going to be okay, but nobody understood my situation. Nobody helped me, but if they did it would've been so much easier and as crazy as it sounded I wanted to help Manny. I just fear that is it is too late.

"Why were you crying?" Manny asks.

"I don't know ...hormones?" I reply.

"I tried that on my mother this morning and she didn't buy it. And I don't buy it either."

I laugh, "You caught me. My brother and I aren't getting along."

"Cos of me?"

"Yeah...but there is more behind it."

"Like what?"

"Um Manny are you aware of whom you're speaking to?" I ask.

"Yes what happened?" She replies.

"Well my brother has been giving me the cold shoulder. I just know that he is hiding something! He just won't tell me and it really hurts. We used to be _so_ close. My best friend betrayed me. See when I was California I had this boyfriend Tommy and he was my first real boyfriend and she stole him from me. I can't believe she said I wasn't good enough for him. Oh yeah and then my dad got a job back home and now I need to decide whether or not to go? It's just SO screwed up and I have no idea what to do."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Just forget I said anything, okay? I gotta go see my boyfriend, Craig. Remember him?"

Manny Santos POV

I reply, "Good you deserve one another."

She didn't even hear me because she was already out the door. I can't do anything right, can I? Wait but seriously what does she expect? A huge hug, a pat on the back or for us to suddenly become the best of friends? I know what she sees when she looks at me because I'm no fool. She sees a screwed up girl who has too many problems to count and thinks she can take me under her wings and fix me. Huh, whom in the world does she think she is kidding?

"Hey Manny." Emma says as I walk into class.

"Hi Emma." Do not start anything! But why is she talking to me?

"Hey where is Rachel?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe she is out somewhere making out with Craig."

"Oh good as long as she's not here. I really can't stand that girl."

"Wait I thought you got along."

Emma shrugs her shoulders. "We did but yesterday after you left she said some things."

"Yeah she always seems to have something to say."

Emma laughs, "Yeah you're right."

"Look Emma I'm sorry about not helping out on the project. You can take all the credit. I would completely understand!"

"You did help out. Rachel was the one who didn't do anything. She just sat there stuffing her face with cookies and soda."

I laugh, "I guess we can agree on one thing; we both don't like Rachel."

"Manny you know it's not too late to work on the play. What do you say we go to the Dot and grab a bite, then from there go to my house."

Wow Emma wants to be my friend or at least talking to me, but I have cheer. I really want to go though and I know that might sound odd but I do. Truth is I have no friends. Cheer just doesn't seem to appealing right now. Besides Rachel will be there.

"So are you in?" Emma asks.

"Yeah."

"Great." Emma replies with a smile and there was still no sight of Rachel.

**Craig Manning POV**

Rachel and I are walking through the hallways together. When I passed Sean by his locker he looked depressed. I wonder what was wrong with him. He's been through some tough stuff. I guess Rachel could sense some tension too.

"Craig are you even listening to me?" She asks.

"Uh yeah." No you weren't.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Um how adorable I look today?"

"Oh you're so cute. How can I possibly get mad at you? Well I gotta go meet Paige."

"Bye honey."

She kisses me good-bye and then walks away. How did I end up with such a great girl? Every other girl at Degrassi thinks I'm a big jerk. Sean is standing more like slouching against his locker. I got to find out what's going on.

"Hey Sean!"

He looks up to reassure it's me and then looks back at the ground.

"Oh hey." I take a seat beside him.

"So man what's up? Troubles with Ellie?"

"Ellie?" He asks.

"Oh so I see nobody has told you she likes you. Oops I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nope no one has told me but I'm not really looking to start a relationship. I'm still trying to get over the last girl."

"Last girl?"

"Yeah."

"Do I know her? It's not Emma again, right? I hear she is dating Chris these days and they're pretty happy."

Sean isn't even listening to me anymore and I don't think it is because of what I said. He's gazing into the distance and I finally see who he has got his eyes on.

"Manny! Don't tell me that you like Manny."

"And...what if I did?" He asks.

"You can't date her. We went out and---"

"Yeah and you cheated on her!"

"Sean I can't believe you are taking her side out of all people."

"Craig I'm not taking anyone's side. This was a really bad idea. Let's not get into this, okay? Man I'm out of here."

**Sean likes Manny?** I didn't even know they were friends. They're so different. How could she possibly like Sean? He's trouble. I mean it's not like I'm jealous, but it just bothers me. That is all! Wait am I crazy or does that make me sound jealous? Why am I so concerned who Manny likes? Maybe...I'm not over her. Maybe I won't ever be over her.

**Rachel Sanchez POV**

Craig and I made plans to go the movies and dinner tonight. We haven't had an official date in awhile so it should be fun. Actually I'm really excited. I like Craig so much and I don't care what anyone else says about him. He makes me so happy like I can be having the worse day but as soon as I see him that all seems to fade away. There are five minutes until lunch, but time seems to be moving in slow motion. Maybe that clock is broken. At least that is what I'm hoping. The phone rings.

"Miss Sanchez go to the office for dismissal." The teacher says.

"Do you know why?" I ask.

"No you're just being dismissed."

"Okay."

I say and pack up my stuff. Oh no what's going on? Did someone die? Did someone get in a car accident? I told mom her driving was reckless. Wait I think she was getting a ride with that guy from work again. I walk into the office and find my father standing at the front desk. He turns around and smiles. I guess no one died because he seems pretty happy.

"Hola Mija."

"HIi _dad_." I reply.

**Note:** Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	15. Chapter 15 I Can't Believe It

**Chapter 15  
I Can't Believe It**

**Rachel Sanchez POV**

Dad and me are in the car and I still don't know what is going on. My dad wouldn't just take me out of class for the kicks of it. He knows school is important to me and is always nagging me saying without an education I'll fail in life. So there has to be a reason for this.

"So Rach are you hungry?" Dad asks.

I look at him, "What is this about?"

"I just thought we would have lunch together and talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?"

The car stops and my dad and me get out of the car. I guess we're eating pizza. Wait did he ever answer me? I didn't realize how hungry I was until we walked in the parlor and smelled the pizza. Dad ordered our food and then we sat down. Okay he's going to stretch this out, as much as he can, isn't he?

"As you know I'm leaving this weekend."

"Yeah and,"

"And well remember how I asked you to make a choice whether or not you want to go or stay? We never had the time to sit down and talk about it. Is there any chance you have made a decision?"

"I haven't really had the time to think about it. A lot is going on in my life at the moment." I reply.

"You have a lot of commitments. I understand. I just thought you missed Cali and all of your friends."

"I found out they're not so great after all. Besides dad I've adjusted to my life here. What do you want me to do? Pack up and leave? How long will that last?" I say and dad takes a sip of his soda and looks as if he was concentrating.

"So...I see you've already made your decision. You're going to stay. I completely understand. I'm just going to miss you. You are great company, you know that." Dad responds.

I wanted to scream _well you're the one who is leaving!_ But I couldn't. I hated him for doing this to me.

**Manny Santos POV**

Earlier I saw Sean and Craig talking to one another in the hallway and for some reason they looked strange just talking to each other. It just was. I wonder if I ever really loved Craig or just got lost in the thought of love. Maybe it was just lust. I'm still not too sure and I don't know if I ever will be. Am I willing to get involved with Craig again to find out? What about Sean? _What about Sean? _I miss him or was it just the company? God there isn't an easy answer. In fact the questions are even complicated. Why am I even analyzing this so much? For crying out loud I'm with Josh! Yeah Manny remember him? He really cares about you and that's not so easy to find! I, of all people should know that. I'd be a fool to let a great guy like him go.

"What's up my love?" Josh says and grabs me by the waist.

"Hey Josh. Oh by the way I'm sorry I blew you off this morning." I say.

"Had an encounter with sister?"

"Yeah but can we not talk about it right this instant?"

"Okay but you can if you want to.Where are you off to?" He asks.

"Oh I'm going to the Dot with Emma."  
"Emma? Don't get me wrong but I thought you and her didn't exactly get along."

"Things are still a little rocky but we're trying to work thing out day by day."

"Oh that's cool. The more friends the merrier. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah it is. Nobody enjoys being alone. Well you seem happy today. What's the occasion?"

"Do you have plans this Satuday?"

Let me think. "No."

"Wonderful! I'll pick you up this Saturday at 7:00."

"Great. Um where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but you'll enjoy it. Later! Have fun with Emma."

He kisses me good-bye and runs off to football practice. He happened to look really cute in his uniform. I wonder what the big surprise is!?!

**Rachel Sanchez POV**

The rest of lunch was pretty awkward, but I'm just glad he dropped the moving conversation. In fact after our other little chat we talked about everything besides work, friends, and California. We actually talked about the weather and if it was cold enough to wear a sweater. Yeah it wasn't very exciting. It was crazy to think my father was going away in a few days. He was going to be in another state. Gone. He drops me off at school just 15 minutes before cheer starts.

"Hey Paige!" I greet.

"Oh hi Rachel are you excited?" She asks grinning.

"For tomorrow? Yeah totally."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic."

"Oh sorry about that. I had lunch with my father today."

"What happened?"

"He is moving back to California and I told him I wasn't going with him. He sounded super disappointed."

"That's tough but put a smile on. Today is our last day to practice and tomorrow we kick butt."

"Yeah."

Paige was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't too convincing. Yes, I'm going to complete tomorrow and try my best, but man dad has got me feeling guilty.

"Do you happen to know where Manny is?"

Paige asks and Manny must have heard her name.

"Right here." Manny replies while I remain quiet.

"Huh? Oh hello Manny. I was looking for you." Paige says to Manny.

"I heard."

"Is everything okay with your family?"

"What? Oh them. Yeah everybody is fine."

"Oh well cos yesterday it sounded serious. Well practice starts in five minutes _so_ are you ready for the competition? Oh it's going to be so much fun and if we win we get a huge trophy and everything!" Paige chatters on.

"Paige that's great but I don't think I can make it."

"WHAT?" Paige and I shout in unison.

"Paige believe me I'm really sorry. It's just not working out." Manny glares at me. "I have a lot of things to straighten out and cheer and life is just too much to balance at the moment. I'm sorry."

Then Manny walks away as simple as that. Okay something is seriously wrong with Miss Feisty. She has lost her mind. Paige looks as if she is going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Okay did Manny Santos just quit the team one day before competition?" She asks.

"I think so."

"But NO she can't. We need her. She's our star tumbler. Without her we'll lose."

"Paige calm down. We won't lose. I won't let us. I mean I can handle both positions."

"You can? Of course you can."

Okay is it just me or did that sound a little forced?

**Manny Santos POV**

What the heck did I just do? I mean I know what I did. I just can't believe I went through with it. I did think it over. Believe me I did and I told Paige the truth. It was just too much to balance at the moment.

"Hey Emma, ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I saw you talking to Paige. Don't you have practice?" Emma responds.

"Um I was going to go but at the last minute I decided to quit."

"You did what?"

"I quit."

"How can you be so casual about this? From what I last remember the dance squad was like your life."

"It is. It was. Look it's not a forever kind of thing. Maybe I'll rejoin again next year, but right now I wanna focus on the things that matter."

"Okay you just had me a little worried." Emma says,

"Paige nearly freaked." I respond.

"Sounds like Paige."

Emma and I walk outside school where we are joined by Chris and JT. Yes I said JT! I know he still hates me for kissing Craig at Paige's party, but Craig kissed me. I hate Craig. The jerk, but somehow I feel I'm to blame. God, I feel horrible for putting JT through that. I know how it feels to get your heartbroken and it incredibly sucks.

"Hello Emma and...Manny." Chris says.

"Hi." I reply.

"Hi Emma." JT says, and glares at me. I have never felt so unwelcome in my whole life. "Emma do you want to come over to my house and study?" Chris asks.

"Sorry I can't. Manny and I have already made plans." Emma says while I remain quiet. I think it's best that I don't talk.

"Oh okay. I'll call you later tonight."

"Alright. Bye."

Chris and JT walk away leaving Emma and me alone.

"JT seems pretty mad still." I mention.

"You did kiss Craig. It really broke his heart. He liked you Manny. He maybe even loved you." Emma says.

"Yeah but,"

"Manny maybe we shouldn't talk about this. I don't want to say something to offend you."

"Let me just tell you this. I didn't mean to hurt JT. I swear it wasn't my fault, not this time."

"Lets just drop it, okay?"  
"Okay."

Well we're off to a lovely start. I think Emma is still a little mad at me. Why am I even going though with this? Emma obviously still hasn't forgiven me. Is she doing this because she feels sorry for me?

"Manny what do you want?" Emma asks.

"Oh chili cheese fries and a coke." I say.

"And for you?" The waiter asks Emma.

"Um that sounds good. I'll have the same."

"It's coming up."

The waiter leaves and it's just Emma and me again. Please let us get along.

"I'm starving. I didn't eat all day." I announce.

"Me either." She replies.

"So Chris and you seem very happy together."  
"Yeah we are ever since Paige's party. I've been over at his house for dinner a few times and his family are really nice too."  
"Wow you seem pretty serious. Good for you. I hope it all works out."

"Thanks, but aren't you are that Josh guy dating?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, we are. Oh he's really sweet."

"What's wrong, Manny?"

"What? Nothing is wrong. Why?"

"When you were talking about Josh you seemed unsure. Is there someone else?"

"Since when have you become my psychologist? Besides don't you think that is pretty personal?"

"Oh sorry. I just thought--- never mind. I better be quiet."

"I know what you were going to say, but I've learned from my mistakes, k? I'm not gonna go around having sex with other guys behind my boyfriend's back."

"Manny I know and I said I was sorry." Emma says and our food arrives. Finally! Something needed to stop that conversation. She just can't let go of the whole Craig thing, which I'm trying to forget about it. But NO she just won't let it go. What's her problem?

**Rachel Sanchez POV**

Paige pats me on the back. "Great job out there today Rachel. We're going to do great at the competition. I just have a really good feeling that we are going to win."

"Me too." I reply with so much happiness that I could barely contain.

"Yeah great job." Hazel says.

"Thanks."

"Hey Paige and me were going to go shopping. Do you want to come with?"

"I would love to but Craig and I have a date."

"Oh..." Paige says.

"Not this again." I reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah you do. Geez, don't worry about Craig and me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Have fun." Paige says and I walk away.

I **will **have fun, but first I need to go home and get ready. My father is going to pick me up today. Well doesn't that sound fun? I should've told him that I was going to walk home, but I didn't. I hear honking and I know exactly who it is.

"Hey father." I say.

"Hey so how was practice?" He asks.

"It was great. Are you coming tomorrow?"  
"How many times have you asked me?"

"A lot."

"And how many times have I said yes?"

"Every time." I knew where he was going to with this. "So are you still going?"

"I never said I wasn't going. What made you think I wasn't?"

"Well--- never mind. It's stupid."

"Is this about our little talk earlier?" I nod. "Rachel I didn't really expect you to come with me. I know you have created a life here in Canada. It was wrong of me to make you feel guilty for staying here and I'm sorry."

My dad just admitted that he was wrong. Whoa this one goes down in the books! It's still hard though to see him leave. As soon as we get home I run into my room and turn on my stereo. Now what should I wear? I should've planned what to wear yesterday. I mean you can't just rush things like this. Oh great now I sound all high maintenance. My mother walks into my room.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going on a date with Craig to the movies and dinner. I hope that is alright with you." I reply.

"Yeah it's fine. Just let me know in head of time next time. Oh by the way I'm going to go a date too just in case you get home and wonder where I am."

"Date?"

"Yeah I'm allowed to or do you want me to ask for your permission?"

"No you're a grown woman. You can make your own decisions," At least I think she is capable of it. I mean Dad has been on many dates before and let me mention I have never liked any of his girlfriends. I guess I just always thought he was trying to replace my mother. I wonder if my mom is trying to do the same thing. I can only wonder though.

Fifteen minutes later I walk downstairs in a jean mini skirt, black off the shoulder shirt with a flower in the front and black heels. I do look pretty good if I do say myself. I walk outside and wait on the porch because I want to leave before my mom can get the chance to meet Craig. I have a feeling she'll ask him a million questions like do you drink, how long have you had your license and how many tickets have you had or worse have you ever been to jail? No I don't want to put him through that. Shortly Craig pulls up to the driveway. I smile and get into the car.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Craig says and leans over for a kiss.

"I'm great." I reply.

"So how was practice?"

"Oh it was pretty good. Get this Manny quit the team at last minute. I really can't believe her. How could she be so selfish?"

"She quit? That sounds unlike Manny. Is she okay?" He asks and I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why is he so concerned?

"Yeah...she's fine." Just ignore it, Rachel. You're thinking too much about it. "So you're coming tomorrow right? I need as much support as I can get."

"Definitely. I'll be up there in the cheering you on! I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks. I can always count on you."

**Manny Santos POV**

After lunch Emma and I go to her house. Emma opens the door and we walk inside. Jack is in the playpen playing with some blocks. It looks so welcoming inside. The Nelson/Simpson residence has always been welcoming. Christine always treated me like a second daughter. Well she used to, but that seems so long ago.

"Mom, Dad we're home." Emma shouts as we enter. Christine walks into the room and her eyes get wide as soon as she sees me. Yeah she's surprised.

"Hello Manny. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hi yeah it's been a little while. Emma and me are writing a play for English." I reply.

"That's nice. Do you want anything to eat? Or drink?" She asks.

"No thanks mom. We just got back from eating." Emma says. "Come on Manny."

"Wait do you mind if I use your phone to call my mom?" I ask. Yeah I didn't even let them know where I am. I bet they're probably worrying like crazy.

"Yeah sure. It's in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

I walk into the kitchen and dial my home number. It rings and rings and rings, but nobody picks up. That's strange. It's already like 4:30 and somebody should be home by now. I dial the number again but it just keeps ringing. I finally decide to leave a message telling them I'm at Emma's house. Maybe they're outside or in the bathroom. I'm worrying too much. Everything is fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. I walk in Emma's room and set down my backpack on the floor. Emma is already at the computer typing her little fingers away.

"Did they say it was okay?" Emma asks.

"I couldn't reach anyone, but I told them where I was at." I reply. "Can I see what you have already done?"

"Oh totally. I really liked your idea."

"You did? Just guess who it is truly about?"

"The whole situation with you, Rachel, and her brother. Yeah it's cleaver."

"I think we should make it kind of humorous" I read over the part Emma has written and it's pretty good. "Do you mind if I continue it from where you left off?"

"Sure. We can take turns."

**Craig Manning POV**

I just dropped off Rachel at her house and now I'm laying on my bed thinking about everything. Rachel is great. Believe me she's a great girl, but I feel something is missing. Sure we have lots in common but the connection seems a little off. Suddenly the doorbell rings. I wonder who it is so I answer the door.

"Hey Craig. Wow you're actually home and all dressed up. Awe just for me?"

"Spinner what are you doing here? We don't have band practice today." I say as Spinner walks inside my house.

"I know. Can't your best bud just come to visit?" Spinner says.

"What do you really want?" I ask.

"I need help with my Algebra."

"You could've just called."

"I thought this would be easier."

"Marco is the whiz at math, not me."

"He was busy. Dude I really need your help. I'm totally failing that class."

"Oh fine." I reply and we go into my bedroom. I grab my hackie sack and start tossing it in the air.

"Is something wrong?" Spinner asks.

"I've been thinking lately."

"Oh and about what?"  
"Manny."

"What?" Oh no did I just say what I think I said? Crap I did and I didn't just announce it to anyone. I just announced it to Spinner who can't keep his mouth shut. I've learned that from past experiences, but I got to tell someone about this. No I can't! Will power Craig. It's called will power.

"I didn't say anything." Smooth Craig. Really smooth.

"You can trust your amigo. What's really going on? Did you and Manny hook up again? Give me the details." Spinner says and raises his eyebrow.

"You got to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Craig I promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay well today Sean told me that he likes Manny."

"Sean and Manny? No way."

"That was what I thought, but it's true and it all got me thinking about Manny. I mean dude I think I still...love her. I can't get her out of my mind. It's driving me crazy!"

Spinner strokes his chin and looks as if he is really concentrating. "Man this is serious."

"I know and I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to hurt Rachel. I mean she's a sweet girl and all but she's not Manny."

"Call Manny."

"And tell her what? Besides she has a boyfriend who happens to be Rachel's brother who happens to be on the football team, which means he can beat me up. He's also a friend of Marco's. "

"I'll call her for you, k? What's her number?" Spinner asks and picks up the phone.

"Spinner what do I tell her?" I shout.

"Tell her about uncontrollable love for her." He laughs.

"You think this is a joke? Look just forget I told you about this, okay?"

"Craig just call the girl. It's no risk. Just do and get over with it."

It doesn't seem that hard. I mean Rachel never has to find out.

"Fine." I say and tell Spinner Manny's number.

"It's ringing." He says and hands me the phone.

"Nobody's picking up. Should I leave a message?" I ask and he nods. Beep. "Um hey Manny it's Craig. Um I just wanted to...uh talk about us. Call me back, k? Bye."

Oh my god what the heck did I just do?

**Authors Note:** So how do you like it? R&R. Who should Manny end up with? PLease reply. Thanks!


End file.
